La Que yo Amo es
by Darth Vicious
Summary: Una historia muy popular en inglea ahora a disposición del publico de habla hispana
1. Visiones

"La Que Yo Amo Es...")

Visiones (Una historia alterna a "La Que Yo Amo Es...")

Por Alain Gravel raknaglobetrotter.qc.ca 

Traducida al español por Dashnak 

Copyright por Alain Gravel, 1999.

Basado en personajes creados y con Copyright por GAINAX.

Comenzado el 6 de Julio de 1999

Revisado el 7 de Julio de 1999

Se sentía... raro. Era el único modo en que ella podía describirlo.

Sabía que era irracional, pero no se sentía realmente cómoda, sentada

dentro del entry plug de la Unidad-01. Había una molesta impresión de

deja-vu, asociada con algo de ansiedad. Y había una presencia. No, no

tanto una presencia. Más como... una sombra, un eco del piloto anterior.

"Así que, Rei, cómo se siente pilotear la Unidad-01 por primera

vez?"

"Huele como Ikari."

Las conexiones iniciales con el EVA marcharon sin problemas, como

ella lo había esperado. Tenía total fe en el Comandante Ikari. Sabía que

no habría dejado que los eventos de la activación de la Unidad-00

sucedieran de nuevo. Sólo que cuando la conexión del Nervio A10 fue

establecida sintió algo extraño. Jadeó. Imágenes, visiones entrando a su

mente. Recuerdos. Los de Ikari Shinji.

Visión de Rei, parada en medio de la calle de Tokyo-3.

'Esa soy yo? No recuerdo esto...'

Visión de Shinji, sosteniendo una Rei lastimada a la mitad del

ataque del Tercer Angel.

'Piloteaste... por mí?'

Visión de Shinji, enfrentando al Tercer Angel.

'Esta emoción. Es miedo?'

Visión de Shinji, enfrentando al Cuarto Angel.

'Estos sentimientos... Dolor y soledad?'

Visión de Rei, hablando con el Comandante Ikari.

'Qué es esto? Celos? Son celos? Estás celoso de mí?'

Visión de Shinji, mirando su tarjeta de ID.

'Me encuentras... linda?'

Visión de Shinji mirándola, mientras estaba sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

'Vergüenza. Sin embargo, hay algo más...'

Visión de Rei, abofeteando a Shinji.

'Sus palabras me habían... irritado. Un sentimiento extraño.'

Visión de la silueta de Rei a través de una cortina, mientras se

ponía su plugsuit antes de la batalla contra el Quinto Angel.

'Este sentimiento de nuevo... Es... deseo?'

Visión de Shinji, mirándola, lágrimas en sus ojos, después de que la

había rescatado del entry plug de la Unidad-00.

'Tristeza. Aún así, alivio y felicidad?'

Visión de Asuka, en su primer encuentro.

'El Second Children.'

Visión de Asuka, parcialmente desnuda, mientras se ponía su

plugsuit.

'Estas emociones de nuevo. Vergüenza y deseo.'

Visión de los pechos de Asuka, mientras yacía a su lado.

'Deseo de nuevo. Por qué?'

Visión de Asuka, cuando Shinji trató de besarla.

'Él... trató de besarla...'

Visión de Asuka inclinándose sobre él en su traje de baño.

'La encuentra atractiva.'

Visión de Rei, en su traje de baño, secándose.

'Pero a mí me encuentra atractiva también...'

Visión de la Unidad-02, cuando la Unidad-01 la salvó in-extremis de

caer en el volcán.

'Este alivio... Se alegró de haber podido salvarla. El mismo

sentimiento que tuvo cuando me sacó del entry plug de la Unidad-00,

después de la batalla contra el Quinto Angel.'

Otras visiones de Asuka. Asuka molestándolo. Asuka gritándole. Asuka

en su uniforme escolar. Asuka en su vestido amarillo. Asuka llevando

sólo una toalla. Asuka, Asuka, Asuka...

'Por qué ella? Por qué?! POR QUE?!'

"Okay, prueba completa. Rei, tu trabajo terminó."

La voz de La Dra. Akagi la sobresaltó, aún cuando su cara no lo

mostró.

"Hai."

'Qué eran esos sentimientos? Estaba... celosa de ella? Tengo...

sentimientos... por Ikari-kun?'

Mientras relajaba su cuerpo, Ayanami Rei dejó salir un suspiro,

haciendo algunas burbujas en el LCL.

"Ikari-kun", susurró.

Mientras estaba en la entrada de la enfermería y miraba al chico

durmiendo, por primera vez en su vida, Ayanami Rei no sabía que hacer.

Lo que había experimentado hoy se sentía tan confuso. Emociones que

nunca había sentido, pero que reconoció. Y ahora que miraba al chico,

las podía sentir dentro de ella. Alivio y felicidad. Estaba feliz de que

el chico estuviera ileso. Por qué? Por qué se sentía de ese modo?

Se aproximó a la cama y miró al chico más de cerca. Su cara tenía

una expresión de paz y serenidad. Sintió una nueva impresión. Casi la

golpeó como una ola. Rápidamente, comparó ese sentimiento con aquellos

que había experimentado dentro de la Unidad-01.

"Te encuentro atractivo?" susurró.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre esta pregunta, sólo pudo llegar a una

conclusión.

Así era.

"Qué eres. Ikari Shinji? Qué eres para mí?"

La vieja, analizada respuesta vino a su mente. Un co-trabajador. El

hijo del Comandante.

No, se dio cuenta. Era algo más. Él tenía sentimientos por ella.

Ella lo había protegido y él la había ayudado en retribución. Pensó de

nuevo en el día en que protegió a la Unidad-01 del disparo de Quinto

Angel con su propio EVA. Actuó así únicamente porque esas eran sus

órdenes? No. Había habido algo más. Débil, en la parte trasera de su

mente, pero ahí había estado.

"Me... preocupo por ti?"

Una simple pregunta, aunque era casi una revelación.

Sí. Sí, se preocupaba.

El chico se revolvió. Pronto despertaría. Sin saber qué hacer, la

chica se esfumó. Miedo. otra emoción a la que no estaba acostumbrada.

La chica caminó por las calles de Tokyo-3, perdida y confundida. No

se suponía que esto pasara. No se suponía que se sintiera de ese modo.

Ella era sólo una herramienta. Algo que podía ser reemplazado. Sin

embargo...

Debería hablar con el Comandante Ikari? Sería el curso de acción más

recomendable.

Pero... él había dejado a su hijo ser lastimado en la Unidad-00...

Estaba el joven Ikari en lo cierto? Realmente podía confiarse en el

Comandante? Sacudió la cabeza. Seguramente se podía. Sin embargo, se

decidió en contra de hablar con él. Si los enterraba profundamente, tal

vez se olvidaría de esos nuevos sentimientos que tenía.

Después de minutos que se sintieron como horas, la joven llegó a su

departamento y se dejó caer en la cama, exhausta por tratar de no ser

engullida por este remolino de emociones recién despertadas. Mientras

hundía la cabeza en la almohada, se dio cuenta que simplemente no podía

ignorar lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento. Una y otra vez, su

mente repetía las últimas visiones que tuvo mientras estaba sincronizada

con la Unidad-01. Sohryu. El Second Children.

No! No la dejaría tenerlo.

No la dejaría.

"Ikari-kun es mío..."

Notas del autor:

Mientras que esta historia puede ser considerada independiente, es en

realidad una premisa para el Prólogo de "La Que Yo Amo Es...". una de

las debilidades de LQYAE es que Rei está OOC. Así que me pregunté... de

dónde vinieron esas emociones? La respuesta vino un poco después cuando

debatía con uno de mis pre-lectores acerca del tema de una buena

historia corta de Rei/Shinji. "Dos corazones de una mente" acudió a mi

mente y rápidamente pensé en basar algo en esta premisa: Rei dándose

cuenta de sus sentimientos por Shinji gracias a las pruebas de

compatibilidad con la Unidad-01. No muy original, pero efectivo.

Alain Gravel

6 de Julio de 1999

Traducida el español el 3 de Enero del 2001


	2. Prologo Hasta las muñecas tienen sentimi...

La que yo amo es...

Prólogo - Hasta las muñecas tienen sentimientos

Escrito por Alain Gravel rankaglobetrotter.qc.ca 

Traducida al español por Amadeus Malca 

Basada en personajes creados por GAINAX

Todos los derechos 

Nota: Esta parte fue inicialmente publicada como una historia separada bajo

el nombre de "El día de San Valentín: Ayanami Rei"

Prólogo - Hasta las muñecas tienen sentimientos

Ayanami Rei

La piloto designada de la Unidad Eva-00

Mucha gente que la conocía concordaría en que la Primera Elegida poseía

pocas emociones. A decir verdad, mucha gente, con la excepción del

Comandante y el Piloto Ikari, pensaría que NO tenía emociones.

Pocas veces Ayanami había mostrado emoción genuina a estos dos.

Uno de los Ikaris se preguntaba a menudo si Ayanami conocía la felicidad,

pero al otro no le importaba.

A pesar de todo, Ayanami era un misterio total.

Durante la mayor parte de su vida, Ayanami se comportaba como si no

sintiese emociones. Sin embargo, dos eventos cambiaron eso: la activación

fallida de la Unidad-00, y la llegada del Tercer Elegido, Ikari Shinji.

Mientras el primero aparentemente había tenido poco efecto en la vida de

Ayanami, el segundo perturbó de gran manera su muy simple vida.

Por razones que ella no podía comprender, el joven Ikari no parecía estar

asustado de ella como el resto de su clase estaba. Él había mostrado interés

en ella. Él aparentemente se preocupaba más por ella que el Comandante

Ikari. Esta posibilidad alteraba sus pensamientos regulares. Y cada vez más

ella encontraba a su mente más y más preocupada por los pensamientos del

Tercer Elegido.

Esto le hacía sentir... intranquila.

Ella no podía entenderlo.

Él había llorado por ella.

Él la había hecho sonreír.

Y ella lo había disfrutado.

Y ahora...

Desde la pelea con el Séptimo Angel....

Su atención se había enfocado en la Segunda Elegida.

Esta idea... la molestaba.

Ella, realmente, había comenzado a disfrutar de la atención del Tercer

Elegido.

Ella no quería perderla.

Del bolsillo de su uniforme, Ayanami sacó un pequeño calendario de bolsillo

que se había encontrado en la calle un día.

Se fijó en él un momento.

Un día estaba marcado con rojo.

14 de Febrero.

Contrariamente a lo que la gente podía pensar, Ayanami Rei sabía lo que

sucedía en su alrededor. Ella había tenido mucho tiempo para observar el

mundo y la gente que vivía en él. Normalmente tenía problemas

comprendiéndolos. Pero ella podía fácilmente captar cada pequeño pedazo de

información con que se encontraba. Así que ella sabía el significado de la

fecha. Ella también había estudiado los rituales que los hombres y mujeres

parecían llevar a cabo en esa fecha. Hacía unos pocos meses, ella lo hubiera

considerado una pérdida de tiempo. Pero ahora... era una herramienta que

podía utilizar.

Lentamente, la adolescente se levantó y cogió un pequeño paquete de su

escritorio. Una pequeña caja de chocolates. Ella había dejado de almorzar un

día para ir a comprarla.

"Ikari-kun..."

Resuelta hasta un punto casi alienígeno, Ayanami decidió que ella no

perdería a Ikari Shinji a la fiera Segunda Elegida.

Rápidamente, abandonó su vacío apartamento.

Esta mañana, el Cuartel General de NERV recibió muchas llamadas de

emergencia de los equipos asignados de proteger a los tres pilotos de

Evangelions.

Algo estaba definitivamente mal.

Esta mañana, la Piloto Ayanami Rei corrió a la escuela.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Notas del autor:

Sé lo que están pensando. Rei está OOC (Out of Character).

Personalmente, no estoy tan seguro de esto. Seguro, Rei es una persona fría,

pero ella ha mostrado tener emociones. En la serie, ella ha hecho unas cosas

asombrosas por Shinji. Personalmente creo que el problema de Rei es que ella

tiene problemas al reconocer sus propias emociones, y mucho más

expresándolas. Y recuerden, no importa cuán fría sea Rei, ella aún es una

adolescente.

Bueno, esta es mi visión de Rei. Siéntanse libres de pensar lo contrario.

Alain Gravel

raknaglobetrotter.qc.ca

18 de Febrero de 1999

Escrita el 14 de Febrero de 1999

Revisada el 19 de Abril de 1999

Correcciones adicionales el 29 de Mayo de 1999

Revisión final el 2 de Marzo del 2000

Traducida el 15 de Septiembre del 2000


	3. Capítulo 1 Día de San Valentín

La que yo amo es...

Capítulo 1 - Día de San Valentín

Escrita por Alain Gravel rankaglobetrotter.qc.ca 

Traducida por Amadeus Malca 

Basada en personajes creados por GAINAX

Todos los derechos 

Aviso:

Esta historia comienza después del Episodio N°14 y termina en el final

de la saga. Así que si no han visto la serie completa y la película End

of Evangelion, esperen spoilers. No les volveré a advertir.

Otra nota: Hay un prólogo a este capítulo y haber leído este prólogo les

ayudará a entender lo que está pasando. Fue originalmente distribuido

como una historia corta llamada "El día de San Valentín: Ayanami Rei".

La edición revisada de esta historia es ahora el prólogo de la serie "La

que amo es...".

() Ver notas de traducción para detalles

Capítulo 1 - Día de San Valentín

Estaba sorprendido de encontrar a mis dos compañeras de cuarto

adelantándome en el desayuno. Esto era raro. Me tocaba cocinar. Pero

parecía que Asuka había optado por mermelada de frambuesa en sus

tostadas. En cuanto a Misato... mientras hubiera cerveza en la

refrigeradora estaría bien. Y a la refrigeradora rara vez le faltaba

cerveza. Supongo que ella ha bebido tanto de esa cosa que ahora puede

sobrevivir solamente de eso.

"¡No es justo!"

Problemas. Asuka estaba malhumorada. Esto no era totalmente

inesperado. Ya había presenciado una escena similar hace dos semanas. Y

sabía que vería la misma escena dentro de dos semanas.

Así que Asuka estaba de mal humor, lo cual significaba que

eventualmente me escogería para ventilar sus frustraciones. Aún así,

tenía suerte; las cosa pudieron haber sido mucho peores. ¡Aunque sea no

era esa época del mes! Bueno, eso era lo que pensaba. No podía estar

realmente seguro...

Silenciosamente, decidí aceptar mi destino mientras preparaba mi

propio desayuno. Simples tostadas con huevo. No estaba seguro que tenía

la energía para algo más complicado. Por un momento consideré decir

"¡Hola!" a mis compañeras, pero al ver la expresión en la cara de Asuka,

decidí quedarme callado. Mejor pasar desapercibido mientras más pudiese.

"La vida rara vez es justa, Asuka."

Bueno, qué tal sorpresa. Misato parecía estar en su modo serio. No

era típico. Probablemente pronto se revertiría a su modo irresponsable-

feliz-fastidosa. De seguro intentaba bajarle la guardia a Asuka.

"¡Pero es Domingo! ¡No sólo Domingo, si no también el Día de San

Valentín!"

Asuka definitivamente no estaba feliz. No pude sino temblar al

pensarlo. Cuando personalmente no me importaba un estúpido feriado,

Asuka seguramente hacía una gran cosa de eso.

"Sólo sé que pasaré por el infierno hoy" pensé en silencio. "Quizá

un ataque de Ángeles me salve..."

Pero los Ángeles eran responsables de esto.

"Asuka, tu sabes perfectamente la posición de la Junta Escolar de

Tokyo-3. Debido a los ataques de Ángeles, muchos días de colegio se han

perdido. Debido a eso, un Domingo cada dos semanas es ahora día de

escuela".

Podía sentir que Misato estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Asuka ya

había perdido. Sólo que aún no lo sabía.

"¡Esto apesta!"

"Quizá. Pero irás, aunque tenga que hacerlo una orden."

"¡Pero no es justo! ¡Baka Shinji, di algo!"

Y pensar en pasar desapercibido.

"¿No tenemos pruebas de sincronización hoy, Misato-san?"

La clásica maniobra de evasión de Shinji Ikari. Si tratas mucho de

ignorar la realidad, quizá se vaya. Sin embargo, sabía que era muy

probable que no funcione. Si lo adiviné bien, Asuka ya estaría humeando

y murmurando unos cuantos insultos en Alemán. Una explosión de escala

total era inminente. Pero la suerte, bajo el nombre de Katsuragi Misato,

estaba de mi lado.

"No, Shinji-kun". Podía ver una gran sonrisa en la cara de la Mayor.

Por un segundo me pregunté si era un buen o mal signo. "Esta noche,

¡¡¡vamos a tener una FIESTA!!!"

Esto captó la atención de Asuka. Una fiesta... Si bien yo no me

entusiasmaba ante la idea de OTRA fiesta más, por lo menos calmó a Asuka

considerablemente.

"¿Una fiesta?"

Asuka de repente estaba entusiasta. Esto sólo puso más contenta a

Misato.

"¡¡¡Si!!! Vendrán Ritsuko, Maya, Shigeru, Makoto... También pueden

invitar a sus amigos de la escuela si quieren venir. No se olviden de

invitar también a Rei..."

"¡¿A quién le importa Rei?! ¿Qué hay sobre Kaji? ¿Va a venir?"

Toda la sangre parecía haberse ido de la cara de la Mayor. Casi no

pude resistir reventar de risa.

"Bueno, no sé si..."

"¡Yay! ¡Lo llamaré ahorita!" dijo Asuka, ignorando completamente la

respuesta de la Mayor.

"...deba venir. ¡Demonio! No escuchó nada de lo que dije..."

Silenciosamente terminé mi comida. Viendo que Misato obviamente no

estaba de humor como para comer, y que Asuka se había olvidado

completamente de su desayuno, levanté la mesa. Si no, los platos

simplemente se hubiesen quedado ahí.

Una fiesta. Mientras era siempre bueno ver esas personas que

consideraba mis amigos, no estaba tan emocionado acerca de eso. Las

fiestas eran muy ruidosas o apretadas para mi gusto.

Oh, bueno, eso era mejor que tener una Asuka amarga en mi espalda.

Escuela. Otro aburrido día de escuela.

O por lo menos eso era lo que esperaba.

La clase estaba muy viva esta mañana. Todas las chicas parecían

estar haciendo una gran cosa de lo de San Valentín. Estaba realmente

sorprendido de ver a Hikari dándole chocolates a Touji. Creía que le

gustaba, pero nunca hubiera pensado que se lo diría, mucho menos hacer

tal acto público. Touji estaba taaaaaan embarazado que su cara me

recordaba a un tomate. Los comentarios de Kensuke tampoco ayudaron a la

pobre "pareja". Sólo esperaba que Touji no dijese algo estúpido. Hikara

era una chica tan buena. Sería una pena si Touji hiriera sus

sentimientos.

Por alguna razón, Asuka parecía estar furiosa. Ella seguía dándome

esas miradas oscuras. Desconociendo su problema, decidí que lo mejor

sería ignorarla por un rato. Así que apoyé mi cabeza en el escritorio

esperando la aburrida lectura sobre el Segundo Impacto. Con un poco de

suerte, me quedaría dormido.

Súbitamente, todos se callaron. La curiosidad sacó lo mejor de mi.

Levanté mi cabeza y quedé paralizado por lo que vi.

Ayanami Rei, cogiendo lo que evidentemente era una caja de

chocolates de San Valentín y caminando lentamente directo hacia mi.

¡No! Ella no lo haría... no podría...

Literalmente me congelé.

Su usual expresión neutral había desaparecido. Sus manos y sus

labios estaban temblando. En sus ojos carmesí podía ver... miedo. Sin

embargo, había algo más. No estaba totalmente seguro: una chispa de

vitalidad, la cual jamás había visto en ella.

Estaba paralizado.

Me entregó la caja. Estaba sorprendido de ver mis propias manos

temblando. Por un corto instante, nuestros dedos se tocaron. Fue una de

las mejores sensaciones que había tenido.

"Esto es para ti, Ikari-kun."

No estoy seguro, pero creo que logré decir gracias.

Ella sonrió. Esa rara, pero preciosa, hermosa sonrisa.

Alrededor nuestro, algunos estudiantes se cayeron de sus sillas.

Otros literalmente se desmayaron. No lo noté. Estaba en el cielo.

Cuando mis sentidos volvieron, Rei estaba regresando a su sitio. La

mascara neutral, sin emociones, estaba de vuelta en su cara. Sólo la

caja de chocolates en mis manos me convenció que no era un sueño.-

"¡Bravo, Shinji! ¡Tu, suertudo del diablo!"

Feliz de liberarse de la presión, Touji ahora estaba molestándome

acerca de lo que había pasado. Ya entonces, la poderosa Máquina de

Chismes Estudiantil estaba trabajando duro, tratando de averiguar el

"qué", "por qué", "cuándo" y "cómo" de mi "relación" con Ayanami. Rei

estaba de vuelta a su normal, frío comportamiento. Casi fui destrozado

por respuestas por el resto de mis compañeras. Esto era mucho peor que

la atención que había recibido meses antes, cuando todos se enteraron

que era el Piloto del Eva-01. Sabía por la manera que quemaban mis

mejillas que estaba terriblemente sonrojado. Para ser sincero, hubiera

querido arrastrarme debajo de mi asiento y esconderme.

Sorprendentemente, en el fondo de la clase escuché a algunas chicas

diciendo cuanto envidiaban a Rei. ¡Vaya sorpresa! Pero más me sorprendió

fueron las miradas fulminantes que recibí de algunos compañeros. Si bien

yo sabía que la personalidad de Rei, o su falta de personalidad,

asustaba a la gente, también sabía que algunos chicos literalmente

babeaban por ella. Ella era, de todas maneras, atractiva, en una manera

misteriosa. Y ahora, de repente me había convertido en el rival número

uno de estos tipos. Que bien...

Por segunda vez desde que comenzó la clase, el salón se volvió

mortalmente silencioso. Podía sentir que algo estaba MUY mal.

"¡IKARI SHINJI!"

¡Oh, Dios! ¡Asuka!

Estaba furiosa. No. Parecía mucho más que furiosa. Me daba mucho

miedo. Aún más que esos malditos Ángeles.

Me congelé. De nuevo.

El miedo es una cosa interesante. Puedo evitar el tentáculo de un

monstruo del tamaño de un edificio mientras piloteo un robot igual de

grande, y aún llego a ser abofeteado por una chica. ¡Diablo, eso dolió!

Estaba realmente agradecido que no fue un puño. Lo juro, esa chica podía

hacer a Touji correr por su vida.

Apenas dentro de mi rango de visión, vi que Rei se paró. Su rostro

reflejaba una ira igual a la que podía ver en la cara de Asuka.

"¡Ayanami!"

Estaba sorprendido por mi propia voz. Sin retroceso. Ningún signo de

mi usual timidez. Era un tono... de comando. Muy parecida a la de mi

padre. Ese pensamiento era... atemorizante.

Rei no se movió. Entendiendo mi comando no hablado, ella asintió, me

sonrió, y dio una mirada amarga a Asuka.

Con el problema de Rei resuelto, puse mi atención a la pelirroja.

Aún lucía enojada... pero tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Me era imposible

estar enojado con ella. Asuka tenía reacciones extremas. No era raro. En

realidad, era parte de su encanto. Pero lágrimas... Sólo la había visto

llorar una vez. En la víspera de la batalla con el Séptimo Ángel. Y sólo

había sido una lágrima mientras dormía. Verla como ahora... casi frágil.

Sin su arrogancia usual. No podía creerlo.

"¿Por qué?" le pregunté suavemente.

De nuevo, me dio una mirada llena de odio. Me preparé para ser

golpeado de nuevo.

"¡¡Baka Shinji!!"

Luego... salió corriendo del salón, casi golpeando al viejo sensei

en su camino.

"¿Cuál es el problema con esta chica?" preguntó Touji.

Fue callado por una Hikari amargada.

"¡Suzuhara!"

Touji súbitamente se quedó callado. Muy, muy callado. Pero había

hecho una muy interesante pregunta. ¿Cuál era su problema?

Era posible que estuviese...

No...

No podía estar celosa. ¿Podía?

No, de ninguna manera.

Entonces... ¿por qué las lágrimas?

Seguramente había sido algo en sus ojos. Si, eso era. Fue algo,

quizá un poco de polvo.

De seguro no era lo suficientemente estúpido para creérmelo...

Pronto, todo volvió a la normalidad. Hikari hizo la rutina de

"Parados", "Saludo", "Sentados". Otro día en la escuela finalmente

comenzaba.

Una vez que el sensei comenzó su lectura sobre el Segundo Impacto,

colapsé en mi carpeta. Me sentí totalmente exhausto. Tratando con los

usuales cambios emocionales de Asuka ya era malo. Hoy, había sido peor

que nunca. Esas lágrimas... Y encima de todo, tenía que tratar con una

Rei sobre-emocionada. Era simplemente mucho. Mi mente era un desastre.

Estaba cansado de tratar de no escapar de la realidad, así que me dormí.

Nadie se daría cuenta. Y si lo hacían, no me importaba.

"¡IKARI-KUN! ¡¿Cómo le pudiste hacer esto a Asuka?!"

Me desperté, mi cuerpo siendo agitado por una furiosa Jefa de Grupo.

Abrí mis ojos, totalmente desorientado, mis sentidos un desastre. Fui

salvado por Touji.

"¡No lo zarandees así! Este chico aún tiene que salvar al mundo, tu

sabes."

Si... así estaba mejor. Ahora que mi cabeza no se estaba moviendo de

lado a lado, era más fácil entender lo que pasaba. Aparentemente estaba

aún en la escuela. Lo cual era normal, porque era el lugar donde me

dormí en primer lugar. Y debido a que los únicos estudiantes en el salón

eran Hikari y Touji, acá de seguro para salvarme de Hikari, debía ser

hora de almorzar. Estaba hambriento. Una mirada al reloj de la clase lo

confirmó. Apenas unos minutos después del medio día.

"¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?!"

"Hacer ¿qué?"

"¡La ignoraste! Y la hiciste llorar..."

¿A qué se refería? No había podido ignorar a Asuka. Es algo difícil

ignorar una chica que estaba tratando de sacarte la mugre. Y ciertamente

no hice nada para hacerla llorar. Ella no lloró. No. Esas eran lágrimas.

Pero ella no estaba llorando.

Entonces, ¿qué?

"¡No hice nada!"

"¡Exacto! ¡No hiciste nada! ¡Sólo estabas ahí y recibiste los

chocolates de Ayanami!"

"¿Y?"

"¿Qué no te importan los sentimientos de Asuka?"

"¿A qué te refieres con los 'sentimientos de Asuka?"

Hikari estaba obviamente sorprendida. Ella parecía estar a punto de

decir algo, pero no lo hizo.

"Suzuhara-kun, ¿podrías esperarme afuera?"

No me gustaba como se oía eso.

Touji dudó un poco. Pero al final, eligió la sonrisa de Hikari sobre

mi mirada suplicante. No me sorprendió. La Jefa de Grupo esperó a que el

chico abandonara la habitación antes de decir algo.

"¿No lo sabes, Ikari-kun? ¡Asuka te ama! ¿Qué ustedes dos no son una

pareja?"

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Hikari acababa de decir lo que creo que acababa de

decir? ¿Y realmente se lo creía?

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No somos una pareja!"

¿Dónde se consiguió esa idea? Asuka, ¿mi enamorada? Debe haber sido

el peor chiste que jamás haya oído.

"¡Ella siempre me está molestando! ¡Siempre me está atacando! Soy lo

que ella probablemente considera su peor rival. Apenas podemos vivir

juntos. No estaría sorprendido si me odiara. ¿Y tu estás diciendo que

está enamorada de mí?"

"¡Si!"

"¿No escuchaste lo que...?"

"¡Los hombre pueden ser tan ciegos! ¡Ella ni siquiera se molestaría

en molestarte si te odiara! ¡Tu eres probablemente la única persona a la

que realmente respeta! Si, eres probablemente su peor amenaza. Pero

también eres la única persona con la que puede identificarse. Cuando no

eres tan idiota o cobarde..."

No podía creerlo. No iba a creerlo. Ella no podía estar hablando en

serio. ¿O no?

No, no era verdad. Pero, si pensaba en todo lo sucedido esta

mañana....

No, no, no...

"No puede ser..."

Era mucho. Demasiado. Intenté, tan fuerte como podía, de sacar todo

de mi mente.

Nada. No quería nada.

No quería pensar sobre Rei. Su sonrisa.

No quería pensar sobre Asuka. Su expresión amarga. Sus lágrimas.

No quería pensar en la amistad.

No quería pensar sobre el amor.

No quería pensar.

Pero no podía. No había... ningún sitio donde esconderme.

Cuando volví a la realidad, sólo Touji y Hikari me estaban

observando, con una mirada preocupada. Hikari debió haber llamado a

Touji de vuelta.

"¿Estás... estás bien, Shinji?" preguntó Touji.

No podía responder. Asentí.

"¡Lo siento mucho, Shinji!. No pensé... no pensé acerca de tus

sentimientos..."

Hikari estaba a punto de llorar. Chicas. Tan sensibles.

"Está bien."

Una sensación de tranquilidad pasó por sus caras.

"¡Hombre, me asustaste!"

Volteé mi atención a Hikari.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?"

Me dio esa mirada de "¿A qué te refieres?".

"No sé que hacer. Yo. Rei. Asuka. Tan complicado. No sé en qué

pensar. Sólo dime qué hacer."

"Bueno, podrías empezar por disculparte con Asuka... ¡quizá hasta

comprarle un regalo!"

"Un regalo..."

Por un rato miré la caja de chocolates que me dio Rei. Un regalo. Un

símbolo. ¿De qué? ¿De amistad? ¿De amor?

Pensé en darle esta caja a Asuka. Pero me di cuenta de lo injusto

que sería para ambas. Rei y Asuka.

"Si."

Me levanté, cogí la caja, y caminé hacia la puerta. Sólo cuando

estaba por salir miré de nuevo a mis amigos.

"Gracias"

Entonces, me acordé de algo.

"Misato va ha hacer una fiesta esta noche. Por favor, vengan. Asuka

quizá necesite a Hikari, y yo no crea que pueda soportarlo solo. Díganle

a Kensuke. Y... díganle a Rei."

Touji asintió.

"Cuenta conmigo."

Lo haría. Dios sabía que lo haría.

Entonces salí a hacer la tarea que debía hacer. Tenía algo que

hacer. Podía ocuparme en esa tarea y olvidarme de todo por un rato.

Siempre habría tiempo después para preocuparme.

Después de unos pocos minutos comencé a pensar por qué había entrado

en pánico antes. Tenía que ser honesto. Por un tiempo, estaba muy

interesado en Rei. Ahora, estaba interesado en Asuka. Ambas eran muy

atractivas. ¿Por qué no podía estar feliz con la idea que las dos más

atractivas chicas de mi clase PODRÍAN estar interesadas en mí?

¿No era lo que siempre había querido? Alguien que se preocupara por

mí.

Pero no podía vivir feliz con la idea. Supongo que no quería

creerlo. Si lo hacía y estaba equivocado... Y aunque no lo estuviese,

¿cuánto tiempo les tardaría para dejarme atrás, sólo, como lo hizo

Padre? ¿No era simplemente mejor evitar el problema y por lo tanto el

dolor?

¿Por qué les dejé ser mis amigas en primer lugar?

¿Eran mis amigas? Asuka sólo se ocupaba en molestarme y hacerme

sentir mal. Rei... era Rei.

No las conocía realmente.

Exhalé y froté mi frente. Estaba comenzando a tener un dolor de

cabeza de los buenos.

Finalmente llegué a la pequeña tienda. Conocía bien el lugar.

Después de la llegada de Misato a nuestro apartamento a unas cuantas

cuadras, el dueño triplicó su venta de alcohol. O eso era lo que me

había dicho.

Miré a lo que quedaba en la repisa de regalos de San Valentín. No

era mucho. Pero tampoco estaba pensando en nada elegante. Solamente

quería deshacerme de esto lo más pronto posible y olvidarlo todo.

Además, no tenia mucho dinero. Sólo unos cuantos yenes de la última vez

que salí a comprar algo para Misato. Me había olvidado de devolver la

plata y ella estaba muy ebria como para acordarse de pedirla.

No sé por qué, pero hizo que me diese cuenta de algo.

No nos pagaban.

Piloteábamos el Eva, salvando la humanidad de los Ángeles y

trabajábamos gratis. Bueno, salvar la humanidad era una recompensa

preciosa, ¿pero que hay con nosotros?

Hice una nota mental de no olvidarme del asunto.

No es que necesitásemos del dinero. NERV pagaba la comida, el

apartamento y los uniformes. De todas maneras, quien sabe, podíamos

encontrarle un uso.

Tendría que hablar con Misato.

Pero ahora era hora de regresar al problema real, el cual era

comprar una de esas cajas.

Finalmente opté por una caja en forma de corazón con un pequeño laso

azul. No era muy linda que digamos, pero haría el trabajo. Ni siquiera

me molesté en ver que clase de chocolates tenía dentro. Sólo pagué por

ella y añadí una orden de cerveza para ser llevada al apartamento junto

con unos cuantos bocaditos. Se que Misato probablemente se olvidaría de

eso. ¿O esperaba que me pusiese a pensar acerca de esos problemas?

Salí de la tienda y caminé hacia el apartamento. La tarea más ardua

aún estaba por venir.

Hablarle a Asuka.

El apartamento parecía vacío. Pero yo sabía. Como yo, Asuka solía

tomar refugio en su cuarto cuando tenía un problema. Ella sólo había

vivido en Tokio-3 por poco tiempo. Como Hikari aún estaba en la escuela,

no podía estar en su casa. Y no podía irse al Geofrente sin que Misato

se diese cuenta. Así que debía estar en su cuarto.

Además, un par de zapatos en el suelo atestiguaban que ella estaba

ahí.

Fui a mi cuarto. No estuve mucho tiempo ahí. Sólo lo suficiente para

poner el regalo de Rei en un cajón. Lo había llevado conmigo por mucho

tiempo.

De ahí procedí a la cocina. Miré el reloj. 13:13. Hacía tiempo que

había pasado la hora de almorzar y estaba definitivamente hambriento. Y

comer me daría un poco más de tiempo. Con algo de suerte, Asuka daría

los primeros pasos y vendría a hablar por su cuenta. Ella ya sabía de mi

presencia. Sin ella viniese.. todo se haría más fácil.

Tomando unos cuantos ingredientes de la refrigeradora., hice dos

sandwiches. Uno para Asuka. Dudo que haya comido algo desde el desayuno.

Cocinar y limpiar la casa eran, después de todo, mi responsabilidad.

Intenté tomarme mi tiempo para comer, pero el hecho de hacer de una

vez la inminente discusión o evitarla totalmente me corroía por dentro.

No es necesario decir que no disfruté para nada mi comida.

Mucho más pronto de lo que me hubiese gustado, me encontré frente a

su puerta. Toqué.

"Vete, Shinji."

Había molestia en su voz, pero quizás algo más. Tal vez tristeza.

Escenas de la mañana se reprodujeron en mi mente. Asuka corriendo,

escapando. Con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Lo siento, Asuka."

No sé lo que vino sobre mí. Pero súbitamente sentí la necesidad de

abrirme ante ella, de decir lo que había en mi miente.

"Nunca sé lo que debo hacer. Siempre estás molestándome,

humillándome. ¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Una molestia? ¿Una amenaza? ¿Un amigo?

¿Realmente me odias? ¿O no te importa? No puedo decirlo. Y tu no me lo

dirás, ¿o no? Solamente me llamarías un idiota?"

No podía creer que estaba diciendo todo esto.

"Pero me importas. Me gustas, Asuka. Tu eres una de mis pocas

amigas. Incluso si eres una peste la mayor parte del tiempo. Lamento

haber herido tus sentimientos. Estoy mucho más apenado si soy demasiado

idiota como para descubrir exactamente cuales son tus sentimientos..."

Nos quedamos callados por un rato. Esto no estaba yendo a ninguna

parte, así que simplemente decidí dejarla sola. ¿Y si no le importaba lo

suficiente como para decir algo? Debería estar acostumbrado a eso.

Después de todo, no es como si pudiese ganar un concurso de popularidad.

Puse la caja en forma de corazón frente a su puerta, junto con el

sandwich. Mejor dejar todo atrás y volver a la escuela. Estaba mucho más

que tarde, pero no era como si a nadie le importase.

"Estoy dejando tu almuerzo en la puerta. Se que no has comido nada."

Sin otra palabra dejé el apartamento.

Cuando regresé a la casa para preparar la fiesta y la cena, noté que

el sándwich y la caja habían desaparecido de donde los encontré.

Entré en mi cuarto para dejar mi mochila y noté algo en mi cama. Una

caja de chocolates como la que le di a Asuka, sólo que más pequeña. Y,

pegada a ella, una nota con dos palabras en un kanji apenas entendible.

Baka

Gracias

(Continuará...)

Siguiente capítulo:

La que yo amo...

Capítulo 2 - ¡Shinji me pertenece!

Omake:

Sin otra palabra, dejé el apartamento.

Pasé el resto del día tratando de escuchar la lectura del sensei,

intentando evitar pensar.

Cuando regresé a la casa a preparar la fiesta y la cena, vi a Asuka

tirada en suelo, su cuello doblado de una manera rara y sus ojos vacíos.

Por la información de la autopsia, parecía que se había resbalado en el

sándwich y tuvo una caída fea.

Bueno... creo que esa era una manera de resolver mis problemas...

Notas del autor:

Como se habrán fijado, estoy usando el formato Japonés para los nombres.

En otras palabras, primero el apellido.

Creo que sería útil informarles acerca de cuando sucede esto. No tomé

mucho en cuenta la secuencia de eventos de EVA (o por lo menos eso

creo). Lo que significa que esta historia empieza entre el ataque del

11vo ángel y el 12vo (digamos que los ángeles estuvieron un poco

perezosos, ¿ok?) entre los episodios 14 y 15 (porque el preludio,

"Visiones", ocurrió en el episodio 14). Supongo que es otro universo

alternativo de EVA.

Podía haber sido peor. No añadí o modifiqué ángeles, EVAs o pilotos...

Siendo franco, no sé si Shinji está fuera del personaje o no (o todo el

resto, si nos ponemos a pensar). Si bien es cientos de veces mas fácil

de lidiar que con Rei, aún es difícil tener esta serie desarrollándose

bajo los ojos del Tercer Elegido. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por mantenerlo

tan real como el original, aunque quizá le daré un poco de la autoestima

que el Shinji del manga tiene. Pero no puedo garantizar que Shinji

evolucionará de la misma manera a través de esta historia. Muchas cosas

pueden suceder. Pero les daré una pista. Digamos que odié al Shinji que

vi en End of Evangelion.

Supongo que hay unas cuantas personas a las cuales agradecer. Primero,

Axel Terizaki, autor de "The Child of Love" (también mi primer revisor -

¡es un tipo tan agradable!). Esta historia fue inspirada por unas

cuantas ideas que intercambiamos sobre su historia. También quisiera

agradecer a Andrew Huang ("I musn't run away & "In other words"), Steve

Pardue ("Misato's Christmas Party") y Drakken Fyre ("The Object of One's

Desire"). Ellos me han inspirado mucho para este proyecto. También debo

agradecer a Toh Ee-Loong (autor de la serie "Herz" - una que no se puede

dejar de leer) por su ayuda invaluable en la revisión de este capítulo.

Notas de Traducción:

Baka:. Idiota, estúpido. Usada frecuentemente por Asuka. "Baka Shinji"

(estúpido Shinji), "Shinji no baka!" (¡Shinji, eres un idiota!)

Alain Gravel

rankaglovetrotter.qc.ca

21 de Febrero de 1999

Comenzada el 16 de Febrero de 1999

Primer borrador de revisión terminado el 21 de Febrero de 1999

Segundo borrador de revisión terminado el 2 de Marzo de 1999

Versión final terminada el 7 de Marzo de 1999, revisada el 20 de Abril

de 1999

Correcciones adicionales el 30 de Mayo de 1999

Revisión final el 6 de Marzo del 2000

Traducida el 17 de Septiembre del 2000


	4. Capítulo 2 ¡Shinji me pertenece!

La que yo amo es...

Capítulo 2 - ¡Shinji me pertenece!

Escrita por Alain Gravel rankaglobetrotter.qc.ca 

Traducida por Amadeus Malca 

Basada en los personajes creados por GAINAX

Todos los derechos 

() Ver notas de traducción para detalles

(número) Ver notas del autor para detalles específicos en el tema

Capítulo 2 - ¡Shinji me pertenece!

Pasaban de las 18:00 cuando Misato regresó del Geofrente. Cuando

entró al apartamento, yo ya tenía su comida lista y había terminado los

preparativos para su improvisada fiesta. Mientras Misato la hubiese

llamado una genialidad, yo no merecía tanto crédito. Sus fiestas eran

todas iguales y fáciles de preparar. Todo lo que se necesitaba era

cerveza, sake, papas fritas y otros bocadillos, sodas para los

participantes jóvenes como yo, y más cerveza. La tarea más difícil era

limpiar el apartamento. Afortunadamente, me tocaba limpiar los sábados y

domingos, así que no había mucho que hacer, a diferencia de los jueves,

debido a que Misato "limpiaba" los miércoles. Cómo esa mujer podía ser

tan desordenada estaba fuera de mi capacidad de razonar.

Francamente, estaba agradecido que Misato apareció. Asuka había

decidido salir cuando reconoció el aroma de la comida y desde entonces

compartíamos un silencio lleno de tensión. A veces, parecía que ella

quería decir algo, pero las palabras parecían perderse entre su cerebro

y su boca. No podía culparla, yo estaba en las misma.

Así que simplemente comenzamos a comer en silencio e intentamos no

mirarnos el uno al otro. Porque si lo hacíamos, terminaríamos mirando a

otro lado, esperando que el otro no se fijara en que nos habíamos

sonrojado.

Con Misato de vuelta, las cosas volvieron a ser como eran.

Hablábamos de nada y de todo. Asuka inclusive logró una buena mentira

acerca de cuán aburrido había sido la escuela y cómo Misato había

fregado su día. Me sentí el blanco no oficial de esas palabras, y

dolieron. Creo que Asuka lo notó, porque al mismo tiempo me daba una

mirada que decía "perdóname". Sé que Misato debía estar conciente del

silencioso intercambio entre Asuka y yo, pero eligió no mencionarlo.

Estaba realmente agradecido por eso. Cuando los tres súbitamente no

tuvimos nada que decir, simplemente nos callamos. Asuka finalmente

decidió irse y acompañar a Pen-Pen en frente de la tele.

"¿Hay algo que me quieras decir, Shinji-kun?"

A veces, me sorprendía a mi mismo pensando que Misato era

posiblemente la persona más cercana que tenía a una madre. Este era uno

de esos raros momentos. Ella me daba esa mirada consternada, preocupada.

Casi podía decir lo que estaba en su mente. Casi.

"Quizá más tarde, Misato-san".

Me paré y me uní a Asuka. No me sentía confortable con su compañía,

pero, por el momento, era más seguro que confrontar a Misato.

Touji y Kensuke llegaron temprano. Probablemente para tener más

tiempo para babear sobre Misato, aunque Touji estaba más serio que lo

normal. Supongo que estaba preocupado por mi. Me consideraba a mi mismo

suertudo. Touji era un buen tipo y mejor amigo. Probablemente el primer

amigo verdadero que tenía, junto con Kensuke. Les debía mucho, así que

intenté más que nunca parecer alegre. Ellos no tenían que preocuparse de

mis problemas.

Hikari llegó un poco después. Dijo "Hola" a todo el mundo, luego

literalmente arrastró a Asuka a su cuarto. Por lo que podía adivinar,

Hikari intentaba tener una discusión con ella similar a la que había

tenido conmigo en la escuela. Mientras apreciaba las intenciones de

Hikari, sentía lástima por Asuka: Hikari podía ser tan mandona a veces.

"No te preocupes, Touji, algún día serás tú a quien ella arrastre a

un cuarto", comenzó a molestar Kensuke.

Touji se sonrojó e intentó convencernos que no el importaba si

compartía o no tiempo a solas con la Jefa de Grupo. Misato y Kensuke se

mataban de la risa, seguidos por mi. Era obvio que no le creíamos ni

jota.

Debido a que los adultos aún no llegaban y Hikari estaba fuera de

vista, Misato decidió seguir molestando a Touji, acosándolo con sus

preguntas embarazosas acerca de él y su "novia" mientras le ofrecía una

buena vista a su amplio y escasamente cubierto escote. Kensuke y yo nos

seguíamos riendo del pobre Touji, hasta que Misato decidió que nosotros

seríamos su siguiente blanco. Pero la llegada de Maya y Ritsuko nos

salvaron, mientras exponían a Misato en una pose que hubiese "calentado"

a la mayoría de los hombres.

"Ahora seduciendo a niños. Qué desvergonzado de tu parte..."

Ahora era el turno de Misato de ser molestada por la buena Dr.

Akagi. Pero una cosa que debo decir de Misato es su habilidad de

convertir cualquier desventaja en ventaja.

"Una chica no puede pasar todas sus noches solas. Y no deberías

subestimar a estos chicos. Podrán ser jóvenes, pero ellos tienen todo lo

que un hombre real necesita... y una mujer"

"¡Misato!"

Ritsuko estaba humeando, mientras la cara de Maya se volvió roja.

Parecía que la operadora de computadoras de NERV se sentía embarazada

fácilmente.

"Por qué usar a estos pobre niños para satisfacer tus necesidades

cundo un hombre, como yo, está disponible para el trabajo".

Misato se puso blanca. Parece que nadie había notado a Kaji en el

umbral.

No sé si las chicas habían estado escuchando nuestra conversación,

pero Asuka eligió ese momento para salir de su cuarto y tirarse a los

brazos de Kaji, abiertos para Misato, por supuesto.

No era la primera vez que veía a Asuka comportarse así. Sabía de su

"gusto" por Kaji. Pero por la primera vez en mi vida, estaba poseído por

una emoción muy fuerte que jamás había visto antes. Celos. Casi no noté

que Misato tenía la misma mirada que probablemente yo mostraba. Hikari y

Touji probablemente lo notaron. No estoy seguro, pero creo que me

preguntaron si podía enseñarles el refrigerador de Pen-Pen. No les

presté atención. Supongo que eso fue lo que dijeron, porque ahí me

llevaron.

Una vez que me calmé y pude tener pensamientos racionales, intenté

pensar en lo que había pasado. Estaba celoso. Y no había podido

ocultarlo. ¿Eso significaba que realmente me importaba Asuka? ¿Más de lo

que me importaba un amigo normal? ¿Qué era Asuka para mí?

"¿Estás bien, Shinji?"

"No estoy seguro. Eso creo. Gracias, Touji".

"Cuando quieras, amigo".

Poco después, Hyuga y Aoba llegaron, así que todos nos reunimos en

la sala. Misato escogió ese momento para pedir una cerveza. Como ella

obviamente carecía de modales sociales, les pregunté a todos si querían

una bebida. Todos dijeron que sí. Estaba a punto de darles las bebidas

cuando oí que tocaban la puerta. Al abrirla, reveló a Rei. Justo a

tiempo, 20:00. No estaba sorprendido.

"Hola, Rei".

"Hola... Ikari-kun".

Esto era extraño. Ella parecía... inconfortable. Pero,

recapitulando, ya se había comportado raro hoy.

"¡Entra!"

Por un instante ella parecía estar a punto de decir algo, pero

simplemente asintió y entró. La llevé a la sala, donde le pedí sentarse

al lado de Touji, a quien miré a los ojos. El asintió, entendiendo que

quería que cuidara de Rei y ver si podía calmar las inevitables

hostilidades entre ella y Asuka. Hikari pareció entender también, porque

dobló sus esfuerzos de mantener a Asuka ocupada.

Retorné a mis labores en la cocina y mi di de frente con un dilema.

Me había olvidado de preguntarle a Rei si quería algo, y no quería

realmente hacer la pregunta en las narices de Asuka. Podía fácilmente

sobre-reaccionar. De nuevo.

Finalmente decidí llevarle algo a Rei, por lo cual tendría que

adivinar que es lo que querría beber. De alguna manera, dudé que estaría

interesada en la soda. No pensé que querría una bebida azucarada. ¿Agua?

Muy simple. ¿Café? No, definitivamente una mala idea. No pensé que le

gustaría el café; y no necesitaba a una Rei propulsada por cafeína,

aunque me imaginé si tendría algún efecto sobre ella. Mejor no

averiguar. Al final, me decidí por una simple taza de té. Tomaría un

rato en preparar, lo cual estaba bien para mí. Podría estar lejos de la

fiesta un rato más.

Cuando finalmente regresé, estuve asombrado por lo que vi. Rei

estaba hablando con Kensuke. Más que eso, Kensuke, y los otros, estaban

escuchando. Les di a todos sus bebidas y me di cuenta que Rei estaba

relatando nuestra primera misión juntos, la operación Yashima, la

batalla contra el 5to Ángel. Mientras Rei había bajado su tono, podía

notar claramente emoción en su voz.

"¡Qué emocionante, Rei!" exclamó Kensuke cuando Rei terminó su

historia.

No estaba sorprendido por el comentario de Kensuke. El simplemente

se emocionaría por cualquier cosa relacionada con los EVAs y las

batallas contra los Ángeles. Después de cada pelea, el me preguntaría

cosas y yo le respondería que no quería hablar de eso. Odiaba pelear

contra los Ángeles. La última cosa que quería era recordar esas peleas.

Pero me di cuenta... no me importaba que Rei las contara.

"¡Humf! No veo que tiene de emocionante. ¡Shinji lo mató, no ella!

¿Por qué no me sorprendía oír esas palabras de Asuka?

"¿¡Qué no fue emocionante?! ¡Estuvo magnífico! ¡Usó su propio EVA

para proteger el de Shinji poniendo en riesgo su propia vida! ¡Sólo los

héroes hacen eso! ¡Si me preguntan, fue mucho mejor que ser usado como

una carnada extremadamente grande!"

Moví la cabeza. Eso fue algo muy estúpido.

"¡MUERE!"

Dándose cuenta de su error, Kensuke corrió, perseguido por una

amarga Asuka.

Tomé la oportunidad para ofrecerle a Rei la taza de té. Ella la tomó

sorprendida y se sonrojó un poco, pero aceptó el té. Luego la

persecución entre Kensuke y Asuka llamó su atención.

Debido a que el apartamento ofrecía poco espacio para correr y aún

menos para ocultarse, Asuka rápidamente lo atrapó y trató de atravesar

su cabeza con su puño. Kensuke posiblemente hubiese perdido el

conocimiento sin la intervención de Kaji, la cual consistió en

preguntarle a Asuka acerca del 8vo Ángel, su primera, y única, victoria

en solitario. Asuka rápidamente perdió interés en Kensuke, por la

posibilidad de impresionar a Kaji. Sabía que por supuesto ella omitiría

la parte en la cual yo me vi forzado a saltar al volcán para salvarla

justo a tiempo. Pero no me importaba. A diferencia de ella, no estaba

interesado en ser un glorioso piloto de EVA.

Después de que Touji arrastró a Kensuke de vuelta a nuestro pequeño

grupo, Shigeru tomó su guitarra y comenzó a tocar sus mejores

composiciones. Estaba impresionado, ¡era muy bueno! Casi podía sentir la

emociones que trataba de expresar a través de su música. Eran casi

melancólicas.

Luego, él tocó una canción que rápidamente reconocí. Creo que se

llamaba "Fly me to the Moon". Era algo popular. Casi podía escuchar las

palabras... no, escuché las palabras. Muy suavemente, casi murmuradas.

Miré a Rei, con una cara de incredulidad. Sus ojos carmesíes se

encontraron con los míos. Su voz ganó intensidad, como si las palabras

fuesen destinadas para mí.

"... Fill my heart with song

and let me sing forevermore.

You are all I long for

All I worship and adore.

In other words, please be true!

In other words, I love you!..."

"Wow, eres buena, Rei" dijo Hikari, visiblemente impresionada.

"¿Buena? ¡Eso no fue nada! ¡Yo les enseñaré lo que es bueno! A decir

verdad, ¡les mostraré lo que es una buena voz!"

Leal a sus palabras, Asuka misma comenzó a cantar, obviamente

tratando de cubrir la voz de Rei con la suya. Mientras la voz de Rei era

relajante, la de Asuka era pura, llena de energía. Pero ambas eran muy

hermosas.

"Fly me to the moon

and let me play among the stars

Let me see what spring is like

On Jupiter and Mars.

In other words, hold my hand!

In other words, darling, kiss me..."

Entonces, la apenas ebria Misato regresó a la vida.

"¡Ese es el espíritu, Asuka! ¡Hagamos un karaoke! ¡Shin-chan, anda

trae la máquina de karaoke!"

"No tenemos una máquina de karaoke, Misato-san..."

Me dio una mirada desorientada.

"¿No?"

Agité la cabeza, diciendo no.

"¡Entonces tráeme una cerveza!"

Cuando regresé del refrigerador, Misato estaba cantando, siguiendo

con su idea de un karaoke improvisado.

Me di cuenta que me sentía bien. Hasta ahora, las cosas habían

salido bien. Bueno, casi. Pero sin problemas.

Estaba comenzando a disfrutar esta fiesta...

Después de unas cuantas horas, Shigeru se cansó de tocar la

guitarra, así que Kaji puso la música de fondo. Pronto, el pequeño

apartamento estaba lleno del sonido de una vieja canción americana. No

sabía lo que la mayoría de las letras decían, pero debo admitir que la

melodía era bonita.

Con la excepción de Kensuke, todos aún estabamos aquí.

Observaba con interés lo que sucedía enfrente de mis ojos.

Touji y Hikari se miraban cuando creían que el otro no estaba

viendo. Pero ninguno parecía tener el coraje de dar un paso. Mientras

los sentimientos de Hikari hacia mi amigo eran bastante obvios a todos,

excepto él, él parecía tener sentimientos entremezclados hacia ella.

Algunas veces no podía decir lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Asuka estaba intentado bailar con Kaji, pero la atención de este era

la algo bebida Mayor, quien también era el objeto de atención de un

resignado Makoto.

Maya miraba intensamente a la Dr. Akagi, mientras era observada por

Shigeru. Todo esto pasaba sin ser notado por una Ritsuko totalmente

perdida en sus pensamientos.

Rei estaba viendo a todos, probablemente con el mismo interés que

yo, aún sin no lo mostraba. Ultimamente había aprendido a no confiar

nunca más su expresión vacía.

Bostecé. Se estaba volviendo tarde y este había sido un día bastante

movido. Me apoyé en una pared y cerré mis ojos, dejándome relajar por la

música. Probablemente me hubiese quedado dormido rápidamente si no

hubiese sentido que algo se apoyaba en mí. Abrí mis ojos, pero no me

atreví a moverme. Si bien estaba sorprendido, creo que me sentí aliviado

de ver que era Rei. Me miró, luego cerró los ojos y recostó su cabeza en

mis hombros. ¡Yo estaba en shock! No sabía como reaccionar. Parte de mi

quería pararse y correr. Pero otra parte parecía estar bajo control;

otro Shinji, quien me convenció que me relajara y disfrutara de esa

intimidad compartida.

La miré de nuevo, y estaba sorprendido de lo que veía. Ella no

estaba sonriendo, pero no podía ver su expresión normal tampoco. Parecía

en paz, casi angelical. Viéndola de esta manera me hizo borrar todos mis

miedos. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé perder por el momento. Me sentía...

sorprendentemente bien. En paz, en una clase de paz que jamás había

sentido antes. Me sentía como si nada malo podía pasarme. Me sentía a

salvo. El momento era casi mágico. Pero momentos como aquellos no

estaban hechos para durar. Comenzó con una risita. Luego la ebria de

Misato dijo unas cuantas palabras. Pero estas tuvieron un tremendo

impacto.

"Oooh... pero... ¡pero que linda pareja!"

"¡Oh, Dios!"

Creo que fue Ritsuko. No estoy seguro, aún estaba un poco separado

de la realidad.

"¡Bien hecho, Shinji!"

"¡Suzuhara-kun!"

Eso era suficiente para regresarme a la realidad. Pronto me di

cuenta que nueve pares de ojos estaban dirigidos a Rei y a mi.

Misato, aún borracha, aún se estaba riendo.

Kaji, con una sonrisa en su cara.

Touji estaba adolorido, Hikari le estaba jalando la oreja.

Ritsuko estaba muy pálida, con una cara de "no me lo creo".

Maya, Makoto y Shigeru se quedaron sin habla.

Asuka estaba furiosa. De nuevo.

Me levanté rápidamente, olvidándome de Rei y casi empujándola a un

lado.

"¡No es lo que piensan!"

Rápidamente estaba pensando en que decir. Algo que tuviese sentido.

Pensé en decir "lo siento", pero me di cuenta de cuán estúpido hubiese

sonado.

Entonces Rei, que estaba de vuelta sobre sus pies, cogió mis brazo

con el suyo y les dio a todos una dulce sonrisa.

Ritsuko se desmayó.

La sonrisa de Kaji se hizo más amplia.

Misato casi se ahoga en su cerveza.

Luego, si era posible, Asuka se puso más furiosa. Literalmente

empujó a Kaji, de quien estaba agarrada, quien terminó chocando con

Misato en una posición muy embarazosa, y tiró un puñetazo a Rei. Para la

sorpresa de todos, Rei atrapó el puño de Asuka en su mano libre.

Estaba impresionado. No sabía que Rei tenía tales reflejos. Pero,

¿no sabía mucho de ella, no? Podía muy bien ser una maestra en artes

marciales, pero lo dudaba. Como había estado en NERV por mucho tiempo,

era posible que Padre le hubiese impuesto entrenamiento de combate mano

a mano. Sólo para hacerla una piloto más eficiente. O simplemente tenía

buenos reflejos.

No funcionando el daño físico, Asuka comenzó con el ataque verbal.

"Du... du hure! ¡Deja a mi Shinji en paz!"

No sabía que significaba "hure" exactamente, pero podía pensar en

muchas cosas.

Rei no reaccionó ni un poco. Me lo esperaba.

"Ikari-kun no es tuyo."

No había ningún trazo de amargura en su voz. Esto volvía loca a

Asuka.

"¡Si que lo es! ¡Shinji me pertenece!"

Esta discusión era tan irreal. Debo haber estado soñando. Eso era lo

que intentaba decirme a mí mismo. Sólo un sueño. Sólo un maldito sueño.

"Ikari-kun no le pertenece a nadie. Y si lo hiciese, entonces me

pertenecería a mí. Me debe su vida"

Sueño o no, inmediatamente supe lo que ella se refería. Nuestra

primera misión juntos. El Quinto Ángel. Rei casi había perdido la vida

protegiendo al Eva-01 del rayo del ángel. Siempre creí que lo había

hecho por mi padre. Por la misión. Pero ahora... oyéndola decir esto

esta noche. En esas circunstancias... me pregunto...

"¡Quítate!"

Esta vez, Asuka empujó a Rei con toda su fuerza. Pareció funcionar,

porque Rei soltó mi brazo.

"¡No sé cuál es tu pequeño juego, Niña Modelo, pero olvídate de él!

¡Él es mío, mío!"

"Esto no es un juego. Y el nunca será tuyo. No lo permitiré."

"¿Qué? ¿Estás diciendo que es tuyo?"

"Fui la primera. Fui yo quien tenía su atención antes que llegaras.

Pero tu influencia cesará. Solamente eres una extranjera, sin propósito

real aquí. Tu único objetivo es ser la mejor. Satisfacer tu ego. Pero

pronto Ikari-kun será mejor que tú. Entonces, ¿qué tendrás que ofrecer?

¿Cuál será tu valor?"

No pude evitar asombrarme ante las palabras de Rei. Esto era

probablemente verdad. Pero también era muy cruel. Por la reacción en la

cara de Asuka, podía decir que estaba herida. Muy herida.

"¡Así que crees que eres mejor! ¡De nosotros, eres la peor piloto!

¿Que puede una muñeca como tú ofrecer que yo no?"

"Mi vida. Mi cuerpo. Mi alma."

La cara de Asuka se congeló. Obviamente, no estaba esperando esa

clase de respuesta. Y, debo admitirlo, tampoco yo. Francamente,

seriamente estaba dudando si estaba despierto o no. Esto tenía que ser

un sueño. O una pesadilla. No estaba seguro de cual.

"¿Tu vida? ¿Estás diciendo que morirías por él?"

"Sí."

"¿Eres estúpida?"

"No. Mi vida siempre ha tenido un propósito único. Pero ahora he

encontrado un propósito mayor. Proteger a Ikari-kun del peligro. Hacerlo

sonreír. Hacerlo feliz."

Todos estaban silenciosos, tratando de comprender lo que Rei acababa

de decir. Yo más que todos. Esto era, después de todo, UN MONTÓN de

palabras viniendo de Rei. Ella nos lo aclaró.

"Aún no estoy segura de lo que es el amor. Pero, creo que amo a

Ikari-kun."

Asuka cayó a sus rodillas, como si le hubiese golpeado un puño.

Levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban mojados con lágrimas. Me dio una

mirada suplicante.

"Dime Shinji... tu dijiste que te gustaba... dime que no la amas...

¡¡¡dime que me amas!!!"

Me quedé callado. No sabía que decir. Aún estaba paralizado por lo

que ellas habían dicho.

"¡¡No me digas que estoy perdiendo contra ELLA!!"

Quería hablar pero no podía hacerlo.

"¡Di algo! ¡Di que me odias! ¡Di que me amas! ¡Di que no te

importa!"

Yo simplemente... la miré.

"¡Di algo!"

Había salido como un llanto. Ella parecía tan frágil. Tan

vulnerable. Como un animal herido. Quería tomarla en mis brazos,

confortarla, decirle lo que quería oír...

Pero no hice nada.

Era un cobarde. Me odiaba.

Viendo lo que probablemente consideraba una negación a hablar, Asuka

se paró y corrió a su cuarto.

"¡Perfecto! ¡Diviértete con tu muñeca!"

Cerró la puerta con violencia, y luego escuché que le echaba llave a

la cerradura que recientemente había convencido a Misato de instalar,

bajo la excusa que pervertidos como yo podía espiar.

Di una mirada de arrepentimiento a las otras personas alrededor mío.

La fiesta se había acabado.

"Lo siento".

Todos parecieron comprender.

Rei me dio una sonrisa angelical.

Después de llevar a Misato a su cuarto, decidí acompañar a Rei a su

apartamento. Era tarde, y aún con el Servicio Secreto cuidándonos, no me

gustaba la idea de Rei caminando sola a su casa.

Pero la verdad era que... estaba buscando una excusa para salir del

apartamento.

Para huir del llanto que podía oír a través de la puerta de Asuka.

Estaba muy oscuro en las calles vacías de Tokyo-3. Debido a los

recientes ataques de los Ángeles, varias partes del sistema eléctrico de

Tokyo-3 solían fallar de repente. Parecía que las luces en esta parte de

la ciudad sufría de estos problemas. Y para colmo, el cielo estaba lleno

de nubes negras, escondiendo la Luna. Me hubiera gustado empujar a Rei

para ir más rápido, pero no lo haría. Ir más rápido también significaría

que regresaría más rápido al apartamento... y a los llantos de Asuka.

Además, me sentía a gusto en esta caminata nocturna. Un paseo solo con

Rei.

Cuando la miré, no pude despegar mis ojos de ella. Su piel blanca

resaltaba en la débil luz, dándole un aire casi raro. Parecía como una

muñeca de porcelana, hermosa pero frágil. No, me di cuenta que esa era

una mala descripción cuando me vi fascinado por las líneas de su cara.

Ella era mucho más que hermosa.

Ella se volteó y nuestros ojos se fijaron el uno en el otro. Sus

ojos rojos parecían casi brillar, como puntos de fuego en la oscuridad.

Un hombre puede perderse fácilmente en esos ojos.

"¿Cuál es el problema, Ikari-kun?"

Como siempre, su voz era calmada e impenetrable, pero pude sentir

una pequeña, casi invisible sensación de preocupación en su figura.

"Tu... eres hermosa..." susurré.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Acababa de decir lo que pienso

que dije?

Si, lo dije. Y hablaba en serio. Y ella me había oído.

No sé lo que me pasó, pero sentí la necesidad de repetir esas

palabras.

"Estás muy hermosa esta noche, Ayanami."

La sorpresa inicial pasó, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Ella volteó

su cabeza y comenzó a mirar el suelo, probablemente muy embarazada como

para mirarme. Por un momento me pregunté si debí haber mantenido la boca

cerrada.

Pero entonces me miró de nuevo con esa sonrisa angelical, tan suya.

"Gracias."

Nos miramos por un largo rato. Luego, ante una señal no hablada,

proseguimos nuestro camino.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza. No podía creer lo que había pasado esta

noche. Rei había dicho que me amaba. Ahora la estaba acompañando a su

casa y en el camino le había dicho que era hermosa. Mi mente estaba a

punto de sobrecargarse.

Entonces, mi corazón se hundió. Cuando pensé en lo que Rei había

dicho, no pude dejar de pensar en la pelea que acababa de tener con

Asuka. Y como la chica alemana había sido devastada por Rei y por mí.

"No debiste haber dicho eso"

Rei se detuvo y me miró.

"¿Decir qué?

"Fuiste realmente mala con Asuka hoy."

"Sólo dije la verdad."

Eso era cierto, y lo sabía. Sin embargo... no se sentía bien.

"Algunas verdades pueden hacer daño si una persona no está preparada

para oírlas. Yo... bueno... solamente se más cuidadosa con lo que digas.

Se puede tratar con Asuka sin tener que aplastarla."

"Bien."

Rei parecía a punto de continuar cuando volvió a voltear.

"¿Ella te importa?"

"No estoy seguro", admití. "Creo que sí. No tengo muchos amigos.

Ella, Touji, Kensuke, Hikari hasta cierto punto. Misato-san. Y tu. No

quiero que mis amigos sea heridos. Especialmente sobre el tonto de mí."

Rei pareció satisfecha por esta respuesta.

"No eres tonto, Ikari-kun."

Volteó, y comenzó a caminar. Rápidamente la seguí.

Tomó veinte minutos para, finalmente, alcanzar su apartamento. Para

mí, fue mucho más. Cada vez que comenzaba a disfrutar acompañar a Rei,

la cara de Asuka invadía mi mente. Esa mirada llorosa. Esa simple imagen

mental seguía arruinando lo que debía ser un momento agradable para mi.

Llegamos justo a tiempo, había empezado a llover.

Yo casi había olvidado las terribles condiciones en las que Rei

vivía. Un sucio edificio que parecía inhabitable. Gran cantidad de

basura acumulada al lado de su puerta. No me hubiera sorprendido si

hubiese visto una rata cerca. Y ese ruido interminable. No podía

imaginarme como Rei podía aceptar tales condiciones de vivienda.

"¿Sucede algo malo?"

Rei probablemente había notado la mirada de desaprobación que muy

posiblemente existía en mi rostro.

"¿Cómo puedes vivir en tal desorden? ¿No te molesta?"

"No. No me molesta. ¿Debería?"

Fruncí el ceño.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡No es saludable! Además, tu casa es un reflejo de

uno mismo. Si no la respetas y la cuidas, no puedo entender como te

puedes respetar a ti misma. Y tampoco puedes esperar que otros te

respeten."

"Pero tu me respetas, ¿no?"

¡Diantre! Ahí ella tenía un punto.

"Si, te respeto."

"Entonces tu lógica esta equivocada."

Tomé un momento para pensar.

"Te conozco mejor que antes. Pero cuando te conocí, pensé que eras

rara."

Era la verdad. No creo que haya sido la mejor cosa que decir, pero

era la única cosa que me vino a la mente.

"Yo no viviría con tanto desorden" añadí, determinado a mantener mi

posición. Después de todo, no hacía toda la limpieza de Misato por

gusto.

"Ya veo. Por favor, enséñame lo que debería hacer."

Eso me sorprendió.

"Encantado."

Rei sólo tenía una cantidad limitada de artículos de limpieza; los

cuales, como me lo esperaba, no habían sido tocados; pero aún así

logramos que su departamento brillara. Bueno, casi. No era mucho lo que

se podía hacer con el techo en ese momento. De todas maneras, estaba

mucho mejor y éramos recompensados por un agradable aroma a limón.

Francamente, estaba sorprendido por la falta de habilidad de Rei en

las labores caseras. Sabía como limpiar el piso, debido a que como todos

los otros alumnos a ella también le tocaba limpiar en la escuela, pero

eso era todo. En realidad, creo que honestamente ella no sabía como

quitarle el polvo a los muebles, limpiar el sanitario o la ducha, o

hasta el lavatorio de la cocina. Parecía no saber como tender una cama.

No sabía por qué, pero creo que todo era culpa de mi padre.

Algún día tendría que preguntarle a Rei sobre su pasado.

"Bonito cambio, ¿no crees?"

"Sí. Es... bonito."

Rei estaba aún asombrada por los cambios hechos a su apartamento. No

pensé que ella jamás se había imaginado que podía lucir... limpio.

"Supongo que todo lo que queda son estas sábanas. ¿Tienes una

lavadora?"

"Sí."(1)

Me replanteé la pregunta. Se estaba haciendo tarde y lavar sus

sábanas tomaría un tiempo.

"Creo que podría enseñarte a lavarlas mañana si quieres."

"¡Sí! ¡Por favor, ven!"

Me sorprendió la súbita explosión de emociones de Rei. Ella

estaba... feliz. Tenía una linda sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban con vida.

"Gracias, Ikari-kun."

"Me gustó ayudar, Ayanami."

Como hacía unas horas, se encontraron nuestras miradas. Traté de

decir o hacer algo, pero mi cerebro no funcionaba bien.

"Ikari..."

Apenas me di cuenta del sonido de mi nombre.

"¿Qué soy para ti?"

Ella se acercó, su cuerpo casi contra el mío. Retrocedí un paso.

"¿Te importo?"

Sabía que estaba esperando una respuesta. Lo podía ver en sus ojos.

Y también sabía que no podía escapar. Tenía que responder.

"Me... me importas. Me... me gustas, Ayanami. Eres una de mis pocas

amigas."

¿Por qué esas palabras sonaban terriblemente familiares?

"¿Soy sólo una amiga para ti?"

De nuevo, dio un paso adelante. So podía hacer más que mirar esos

labios tan cerca de los míos.

"¿Sólo una amiga?" Fue sólo un susurro en mi oído, pero juro que

tuvo mas fuerza que cualquier grito que haya podido oír.

Retrocedí otro paso. Parte de mi cerebro registró el hecho que

estaba relativamente cerca de la puerta.

"Yo... bueno... no estoy seguro... no lo creo..."

"Quizá te debería ayudar a pensarlo."

Me congelé cuando me di cuenta que se estaba quitando el uniforme.

"¿Qué... qué estás haciendo...?"

"Ikari, ¿quieres volverte uno conmigo?"

Esto tenía que ser un sueño. Una de esas locas fantasías... ¡Si,

estaba soñando!

Pero si estaba soñando, ¿por qué Rei estaba tan nerviosa? ¿Y por que

me sentí controlado por el miedo, pánico, cuando ella comenzó a

desabotonarse la blusa?

"¿Unir cuerpo y alma?"

¡Oh, Dios! ¡Esto no era un sueño! ¡Ahí estaba, en un pequeño

apartamento, solo con mi amiga y compañera piloto, una chica muy

hermosa, que se estaba quitando la ropa y preguntándome si quería tener

sexo con ella!

¡OH DIOS!

Ahora podía ver claramente su sostén. Mi mente simplemente se apagó

y dejé que mis instintos tomaran el control.

Corrí.

Me resbalé en pavimento mojado y caí en una pila de basura cerca de

la entrada del edificio. Pero no importaba. Estaba fuera.

Dejé que la lluvia cayera en mi cara traté de calmar los latidos de

mi corazón. Pensé que había hecho algo realmente estúpido. Rei

posiblemente estaba amarga ahora. Tendría suerte si no me odiaba.

Salió. Ella estaba de vuelta en su ser controlado, en calma. Me

miró.

"Lo... lo siento."

En vez de que me sacara la mierda a patadas como pensé que lo haría,

su cara se relajó. Supongo que había olvidado que no estaba tratando con

Asuka...

"No lo estés."

Se inclinó sobre mí y me dio un suave beso en la frente. Y me dio

una sonrisa gentil. Increíblemente, la lluvia parecía hacerla más

hermosa.

"Cuando estés listo, me puedes decir..."

Y entonces desapareció.

Por un momento, toqué el lugar donde sus labios habían tocado mi

piel. Ella no me odiaba. Me sentía aliviado. Y sonreí. Este día no podía

ser tan malo después de todo.

Si tan solo pudiera sacar de mi cabeza la figura de cierta pelirroja

llorando...

Cuando finalmente regresé a casa, Misato estaba hablando en la

cocina, con una taza de café en la mano. Aparentemente, ya habían pasado

los efectos de toda la cerveza que había tomado. Tenía una mirada seria

en su cara, la misma que normalmente tenía cuando estaba en mando de las

operaciones de NERV. Supe exactamente que debía sentirme preocupado. Y

me sentía preocupado.

"Ha estado fuera por casi dos horas. Me estoy preocupando."

¿Había estado fuera por tanto tiempo?

"Lo sé, Ritsuko. ¿Pero que podemos hacer? ¿Simplemente decirles que

sentir?"

Obviamente estaban discutiendo el "incidente" de más temprano. No

estaba realmente sorprendido.

"Bueno, Rei parecía lo suficientemente seria. Y Asuka lloró por una

hora antes de dormirse, así que creo que también es seria acerca de

esto. Pero todo realmente está en manos de Shinji."

Una hora... Asuka había llorado... por una hora...

"Yo no seré quien le diga que no persiga una relación si lo quiere.

¡Son seres humanos antes de ser pilotos, diablos!"

Misato se calló por unos pocos minutos.

"¿Qué puede hacer el Comandante? ¿Encerrarlos? ¿Lavarles el cerebro?

Los necesita para pilotear los EVAs. Sin duda, estará enojado con Rei,

pero no es estúpido. Posiblemente le ordenará alejarse de Shinji, fuera

de NERV. Si obedece o no, es cuestión de Rei."

¿Podía mi padre hacer eso? ¿Ordenarle a Rei a alejarse de mi? ¿Qué

haría Rei entonces? Me dijo que me amaba. ¿Realmente se negaría a

obedecer a mi padre?

¿Por qué temblaba al pensar en eso? ¿Realmente tenía TANTO miedo de

perder a Rei?

"¿Crees que realmente lo haga?"

Misato me dio una mirada sorprendida.

"Está acá. Hablaremos luego."

Colgó el teléfono, tomó un sorbo de café y me dio toda su atención.

"¡Shinji! ¡Ya regresaste! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Estás empapado de pies a

cabeza!"

"¡No me respondiste!"

Estaba sorprendido por mi tono de voz. Casi había sonado amargo. Y

lo estaba. Pero estaba enojado con mi padre. Misato no merecía ser el

blanco de esa amargura.

"Lo siento."

"Está bien. Lo entiendo. Y de responderte... no lo sé. Francamente,

no sé como la mente de tu padre funciona. Pero parece tener algunos

planes para Rei. Y dudo que le guste cuando sepa que su preciado piloto

ha decidido entregarse de lleno a ti."

Asentí. Eso se oía justo como Padre.

"Anda sécate y ponte ropa fresca. Entonces podremos hablar."

Asentí de nuevo. Rápidamente me fui al baño a quitarme la ropa

mojada y me sequé con una toalla limpia. Con solamente una toalla en la

cintura, fui a mi cuarto a ponerme ropa. Y regresé a la cocina.

"Así que Shinji-kun, ¿qué harás?"

Esta discusión podía ser larga, así que me senté. Tomé algo de

tiempo antes de contestar. Debía aclarar mis pensamientos. Misato

aguardó pacientemente mi respuesta.

"No sé, Misato-san. Esto me confunde tanto. Hasta ahora, siempre

había pensado que Ayanami se preocupaba algo por mí, pero nunca tanto. Y

pensaba que sólo le importaba porque era el hijo de mi padr... del

Comandante. Bueno, creo que estaba muy equivocado."

Misato asintió.

"Y si las cosas no fuesen lo suficientemente complicadas, Asuka se

vuelve totalmente loca. Parece estar celosa de Ayanami. Pero eso no es

nuevo. A Asuka nunca le ha gustado Ayanami. Y si se siente amenazada por

algo, responderá agresivamente. Pero esta noche... y esta mañana... ella

lloró. ¡Lloró, Misato-san! Nunca la había visto llorar antes. Aunque sea

no despierta. ¿Por qué llora? ¿Es porque ella siente algo por mí?"

"No sé, Shinji-kun. Asuka es... difícil. Es difícil de decir cuales

son sus sentimientos. ¿Y tú, Shinji? ¿Qué sientes?"

No quería responder. Seguro, vivía con Misato. Era buena compañía, y

pienso en ella más como una amiga que como una tutora. Pero ella también

trabajaba para NERV... y para Padre.

"No le diré a nadie, si eso es lo que te preocupa."

Bueno, parecía haber leído mi mente.

"Tampoco quiero que lo escribas en alguna clase de reporte."

Ella frunció el ceño.

"Te estás volviendo listo, Shinij-kun. Muy bien, prometo que esta

conversación no será repetida en otra parte, en palabras o en papel."

Y sonrió.

"Así que, pequeño amante, ¿cuál es el objeto de tu afecto?"

"Ambas."

La mayor se sorprendió de mi respuesta.

"¿Qué dijiste? ¿Ambas? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

"La única que puedo darte."

La sorpresa en sus facciones fue reemplazada por curiosidad.

"Elabora."

"Bueno. Me gustan ambas. Y no puedo decir cuál es la que prefiero.

En el exterior, ambas son atractivas. Asuka de una manera evidente.

Rei... de una manera misteriosa. Y en cuanto a lo que realmente son...

Cuando Ayanami está cerca... me siento confortable y seguro, como si

nada me pudiera pasar. Es muy calmada. Su presencia no me molesta.

Siento que no tengo nada que esconder de ella. Y en cuanto a Asuka...

Bueno, admiro su energía, su fuerza de voluntad, su determinación

inquebrantable de ser la mejor y ése aire de arrogancia que emana de

ella... Y a veces, pocas veces, puede parecer tan frágil... tanto que

sólo quisiera sujetarla y mantenerla segura. Y cuando vio a Kaji-san

hoy... casi quise cogerla y mantenerla cerca de mi... esto debe sonar

tonto."

Misato movió la cabeza.

"No, Shinji-kun. Realmente creo que te preocupas por las dos. Pero

de seguro hay cosas de ellas que no te gustan. Algo que te ayude a

elegir... a la mejor..."

Me tomó algo de tiempo para pensar.

"Bueno, Ayanami es fría. Es difícil saber que piensa. Pero hoy actuó

completamente diferente. Sonrió. Dijo lo que estaba en su mente. Hasta

conversó durante la fiesta. Y en cuanto a Asuka... Ella solamente me

insulta y me fastidia. Pero Hikari me dijo que era porque le importaba.

Si es verdad... entonces esos problemas no serán problemas por mucho

tiempo más."

Misato bebió otro sorbo de su taza. Por la cara que puso, parecía

que el café ya estaba frío.

"Hay más..."

Realmente no sabía si debía hablar de eso. Pero, si quería que

Misato hablara...

"Esta noche... Ayanami... quiso... quiso que yo... yo... me acostara

con ella.

Prácticamente escupí la última parte.

"¿Oí bien?"

Asentí.

"Y... ¿ustedes...?"

"¡NO! Yo... huí..."

¡Demonio! Esto era muy penoso. Misato me estaba dando una mirada

extraña. Imaginaba que la mujer profesional en ella estaba probablemente

peleando con su lado despreocupado. Luchando posiblemente para decidir

si llamarme idiota o felicitarme por ser un perfecto caballero.

"Bueno, no diré que fue la mejor manera de responder, pero por lo

menos lograste evitar una buena cantidad de problemas. Lo último que

queremos es una piloto embarazada."

Me sonrojé de pies a cabeza al pensar en eso.

"Así que... déjame ver. Rei... ha mostrado... un interés... en ti.

Un interés muy intenso. Asuka también parece estar interesada de algún

modo. Y ahora, me dices que estás interesado en las dos y no sabes cual

escoger, ¿no?"

"Er... bueno... si, supongo, es una manera de ponerlo."

"Shinji..."

La cara de Misato estaba extrañamente seria.

"Sólo puedo darte un consejo..."

¡No podía creer mi suerte! ¡Misato sería realmente de ayuda!

"¡Invita a las dos a salir, por supuesto!"

"¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!! ¡¿Qué clase de consejo estúpido es ese?!"

El puño de Misato impactó duramente la mesa.

"¡Vigila tus modales, jovencito!"

Viendo lo que era sin duda vergüenza en mi rostro, la expresión

molesta de Misato fue rápidamente reemplazada por una sonrisa.

"Shin-chan, a no ser que hagas una decisión ahora, ¿cómo esperas

hacer una decisión en primer lugar, sino las conoces un poco más de lo

que las conoces ahora? Sólo puedo pensar de una manera de conocerlas

mejor, y eso es salir con ellas... y no al mismo tiempo si es posible."

"¿No es eso... deshonesto?"

"Bueno... ninguna es tu enamorada aún."

"Tienes... tienes razón..."

"¡Por supuesto que sí! Y si no estás seguro, sólo pregunta a Kaji lo

que haría. Estoy segura que puedo adivinar su respuesta..."

"¡Invita a las dos a salir, por supuesto!"

¡Diablo! Misato había tenido razón. Bueno si eso era lo que Kaji

haría en mi lugar...

"Gracias, Kaji-san. Su consejo es bien apreciado."

"Siempre feliz de ayudar, Shinji-kun. Y debo confesar, estoy muy

intrigado por esta situación. No pensé que serías todo un Casanova. Dos

chicas al mismo tiempo. Realmente eres un impresionante joven. Y,

honestamente, si mantienes a Asuka ocupada, caerle a Misato será mucho

más fácil."

El hombre que jamás se afeitaba tenía una inmensa sonrisa en la

cara.

"No sé. Si bien estoy interesado en Ayanami y Asuka, la mujer que

realmente amo es Misato. Si te dejo tener a Mi-chan, las noches van a

ser tan solitarias..."

Kaji se congeló, su boca abierta, imposibilitado de pronunciar

palabra.

"Sólo bromeaba, Kaji-san."

Un sentimiento de alivio se mostró en su cara, seguido por una

sonrisa.

"Chico, has estado viviendo con Misato y Asuka por demasiado

tiempo..."

Me encogí de hombros.

"No siempre tengo que ser el que resulta burlado, ¿no?"

"Debo admitir, hay veces que me impresionas, Shinji-kun."

Viniendo de Kaji, esas palabras significaban mucho para mi. Pero no

era momento de alegrarse demasiado con una pequeña alabanza. Primero

tenía problemas que resolver.

"Si las invito a salir... que debo hacer?"

"¿Primera vez?"

Asentí.

"Bueno, conociendo a Rei, cualquier cosa basta. Ella no es del tipo

de chicas que salen mucho. Una linda cena romántica seguida por una

película, tal vez. Simple, pero para Rei será nuevo y emocionante. Y

tienes suerte. El cine de Tokyo-3 está mostrando una linda película

romántica este fin de semana. Eso te debería dar muchas oportunidades

para... ahem... conocerla mejor."

Fruncí el ceño.

"¡Hey! ¡No quiero que ella piense que soy un pervertido!"

"Sólo molestaba. Justo, tomando en cuenta el susto que me diste."

Murmuré un excusa.

"Y en cuanto a Asuka. Diría que mientras más simple, mejor. Podrá

quejarse un poco, llamarte aniñado, pero en verdad, Asuka detesta a los

chicos que tratan de impresionarla. Sólo asegúrate de que pase un buen

rato, y trata de hablar más que lo normal."

"Ya veo. Gracias, Kaji-san"

Estaba realmente agradecido. En momentos como estos, deseaba que el

fuera mi padre. ¿Por qué Padre no podría ser como él? ¿Por qué a Padre

ni siquiera le importaba lo suficiente como para hablar?

"Así que, ¿con quién comienzas?"

Ya había pensado en esto por un tiempo.

"Ayanami. Debería ser más fácil romper el hielo con ella. De esa

manera, tendré una idea de lo que haré con Asuka."

Kaji pareció aprobar mi decisión.

"Sabia elección. Sin embargo, hay un pequeño problema."

Le di una mirada expectante.

"Recuerda, la vas a invitar a salir. No la llames Ayanami."

Asentí en comprensión.

"Rei..."

(Continuará...)

Siguiente capítulo:

La que yo amo es...

Capítulo 3 - Rompiendo el Hielo.

Omake:

"¡Di algo!"

Había salido como un llanto. Ella parecía tan frágil. Tan

vulnerable. Como un animal herido. Quería tomarla en mis brazos,

confortarla, decirle lo que quería oír...

Pero no hice nada.

Era un cobarde. Me odiaba.

Viendo lo que probablemente consideraba una negación a hablar, Asuka

se paró y mi dio una mirada de absoluto odio.

"SHINJI NO BÂKA!" ()

No estoy seguro de lo que pasó después. Súbitamente Asuka tenía un

maletín de madera en sus manos, que terminó dándome con tanta fuerza no

sólo para dolerme como nunca me había dolido algo en la vida, sino

también me mandó a través del techo y a una órbita baja.

¡Todo era culpa de Misato! ¿No le dije que no rentara esas cintas de

Ranma 1/2?

Esperaba que fuese lo suficientemente suertudo como para cerca de un

hospital. Y en algo suave de ser posible...

"Kawaiikune..." ()

Notas del autor:

(1) Como fue mencionado en volumen del Newtype 100% Colletion Neon

Genesis Evangelion, hay una lavadora en el apartamento de Rei. Para los

curiosos, está a la izquierda de su cama, detrás de esas cortinas

negras.

La línea de "¿Unir cuerpo y alma?" Sé que esa línea se ve cada vez más

en los fanfics. No tanto como la clásica "No debo escapar", pero aún así

se ve a menudo. No me pude resistir... Aunque sea no utilicé "No debo

huir" (sé que hay gente que está harta de verla).

---

Notas de traducción:

Du... du Hure! : Tu... ¡tu, perra!

Kawaiikune : Feo (literalmente "no lindo")

Shinji no bâka! : ¡Shinji, eres un idiota!

Alain Gravel

raknaglobetrotter.qc.ca

28 de Febrero de 1999

Comenzada el 20 de Febrero de 1999

Primer borrador terminado el 24 de Febrero de 1999

Segundo borrador terminado el 8 de Marzo de 1999

Borrador final terminado el 22 de Marzo de 1999

Revisado el 25 de Abril de 1999

Traducida el 5 de Diciembre del 2000


	5. Capítulo 3 Rompiendo el hielo

La Que Yo Amo Es...

Capítulo 3 - Rompiendo el hielo

Escrito por Alain Gravel raknaglobetrotter.qc.ca 

Traducido al español por Dashnak 

Basado en personajes creados y con Copyright por 

() Ver notas de traducción para detalles

Capítulo 3 - Rompiendo el Hielo

Ha pasado un día desde ese agitado Día de San Valentín.

Mientras que no tan malo, el día siguiente tampoco había sido

bueno. El único punto positivo del día fue una larga y bastante

provechosa discusión con Kaji. Además de eso... Asuka me trató

como si no existiera. Gracias a un buen número de rumores, que

incluían a Rei, Asuka, Hikari, y a mí, la escuela había sido un

infierno. Odié ser el centro de atención; la molestia habitual de

Kensuke y Touji era suficiente para mí. Debido a esos malditos

rumores, Touji había estado sobre mí todo el día. De cualquier

manera, quién fue el baka que salió con ese estúpido rumor de que

tenía una relación secreta con Hikari? Y Rei? Bueno... regresó a

su forma de ser. Siendo franco, después de lo que había pasado,

no estaba seguro de si eso era bueno o malo. Eso fue lo que más

me asustó. Ya había mostrado una gran explosión de emociones.

Quie9n podría decir cuándo ocurriría la siguiente? Y qué

haría...

Aún así, finalmente decidí verla de nuevo, como prometí, para

enseñarle cómo ocuparse de sus sábanas.

Ahora todo estaba girando en su vieja, pero aparentemente

funcional, lavadora. Por un largo tiempo, ninguno de los dos

habló.

"No viniste ayer como dijiste. Por qué?"

Maldición! Estaba enojada. No se notaba, pero estaba

seguro...

"Bueno..."

"Te sentiste incómodo por lo que pasó?"

Cómo hacía eso? Era tan fácil de leer?

"Umm... eso... eso creo..."

"Por qué?"

Si hubiera sido alguien más, me hubiera preguntado si era una

broma. Pero en el caso de Rei... había genuina inocencia en ella.

Algunas cosas que resultaban obvias para cualquier otro, parecían

ser desconocidas para ella. A menudo me preguntaba por qué, pero

de algún modo, sólo podía pensar en una respuesta: Padre.

"Bueno... supongo... supongo que tenía... miedo. No estaba

seguro qué tipo de reacción esperar de ti..."

"Tenías miedo de mí?"

Había mantenido su usual tono de voz, pero en sus ojos pude

leer que parecía de algún modo lastimada.

"No! No es lo que quiero decir... yo... todo... todo pareció

muy rápido. Entiendo tus sentimientos... al menos eso creo. Es

sólo que... no creo estar listo para ESO todavía. Ni siquiera...

estoy seguro de cómo me siento acerca de ti. Me gustas mucho...

pero... ya sabes... ser tan íntimos... Maldición! Es tan

confuso..."

"Ya veo."

Giró su cabeza. Estaba enojada? Tal vez había dicho algo que

la había lastimado.

"Eso no quiere decir que no me importes. De hecho... te

gustaría... te gustaría salir conmigo el próximo Sábado en la

noche?"

Me observó, curiosidad en sus ojos.

"Salir?"

"Sí. Una cita."

"Una cita? Qué es eso?"

Ella... no sabía? Sabía que sus habilidades sociales eran...

limitadas, pero tanto así?

"Es... una ocasión para que un chico y una chica se

conozcan... para estar juntos... y hacer algo fuera de lo

ordinario."

"Jamás habíamos lavado antes. Eso significa que estamos en

una cita?

Parpadeé. No estaba bromeando, o sí?

"No... en realidad no. Lavar difícilmente es romántico..."

Los ojos de Rei parecieron iluminarse.

"Así que una cita incluye romance entre un hombre y una

mujer?"

Terreno peligroso.

"Bueno... no siempre. Más bien, creo que su propósito es

ayudar a dos personas a descubrir si pueden hacer una buena

pareja"

El entendimiento pareció mostrarse en su rostro.

"Así que al invitarme, tu propósito es descubrir si puedo ser

una buena pareja para ti?"

"Er... supongo... supongo que es una forma de decirlo."

Sonrió. Yo amaba esa sonrisa.

"Entonces, saldremos juntos el Sábado en la noche."

Wow! Eso había sido fácil!

"De verdad? Grandioso!"

De nuevo, pareció intrigada.

"Esto te complace?"

"Bueno... sí. Había... había estado interesado en conocerte

mejor por un largo tiempo."

"Por qué no me preguntaste antes"

Me encogí de hombros.

"La ocasión nunca se presentó. O más bien, no estaba listo,

supongo."

"Y el Second? También tendrás una cita con ella?"

Me congelé. En realidad, pensé por un momento que mi corazón

había dejado de latir...

"Ya veo."

No sabía que decir. Esto era realmente incómodo.

Después, Rei sonrió.

"No importa. Yo ganaré."

Finalmente, Misato regresó de los cuarteles generales de

NERV. Había esperado por esto todo el día. Los planes que había

hecho con Kaji dependían de las noticias que ella me diera.

"Y? Cómo fue todo?"

Con un dedo, me señaló que esperara. Fue a la cocina, tomó

una cerveza del refrigerador, se la bebió, y finalmente me prestó

un poco de atención.

"Muy doloroso. Pagarte a ti significa pagarle a Asuka y a

Rei, y tu padre no parecía emocionado con la idea de Rei siendo

económicamente independiente. Costó mucho trabajo. De cualquier

modo, la idea de uno de sus pilotos yendo a huelga y diciendo a

los oficiales de la UN que arriesgó su vida gratis lo convenció

de que era mejor aceptar."

Ese argumento había sido idea de Kaji. Por alguna razón,

parecía acostumbrado a lidiar con Padre y era mejor para predecir

sus reacciones.

"Una vez que tu padre aceptó, no fue difícil ponerlos a los

tres en la nómina", continuó Misato. "Felicidades Shinji! Ahora

eres un empleado oficial de NERV y como Piloto de Evangelion

tienes un cheque más grande que el mío."

El hecho de que Padre había aceptado pagarnos era

sorprendente, pero esto era una sorpresa aún mayor.

"Estaré mejor pagado que tú?"

"Sí. Fui por el mayor salario que pude. Seis millones de Yens

al año, más o menos ciento quince mil Yens cada semana. Y un bono

de doscientos mil Yens cada vez que combatas y te las arregles

para volver sin un rasguño en el EVA."

Lancé una exclamación. Tanto dinero... y un bono?

"No hablas en serio..."

"Doscientos mil Yens no es mucho comparado con el costo de

reparación de un EVA..."

"Wow..."

Difícilmente podía creerlo. Yo valía tanto dinero?

"Cada uno de ustedes tendrá una cuenta abierta a su nombre.

Su paga semanal se depositará ahí automáticamente."

"Perfecto!"

Misato me dio una mirada curiosa.

"Si puedo preguntar... por qué súbitamente quieres que se te

pague? Antes no te preocupabas mucho por el dinero."

"Antes no tenía que salir con dos chicas..."

"Oh! Ya veo... sigues adelante con esta idea?"

Asentí.

"No hay mucho más que pueda hacer a menos que quieras que

Asuka se quede con Hikari permanentemente."

"Sigue enojada contigo?"

Asentí de nuevo. De hecho enojada era un término ligero.

"Ya veo... bueno, todo lo que puedo decir es buena suerte,

supongo."

"De verdad voy a necesitarla"

Sí, suerte... Este plan entero era una locura. Ciertamente

que necesitaría un poco...

A veces, me pregunté por qué me molesté en escuchar el

consejo de Misato. Seguro, sonó bien en el momento. Salir con Rei

y con Asuka. Bastante simple. Excepto por un pequeño detalle.

Mientras que pedirle a Rei que saliéramos había sido

sorprendentemente fácil, el plan de Misato también incluía

pedirle a Asuka una estúpida cita, sin mencionar que seguía

sintiendo que era un poco deshonesto hacia las dos chicas. Y

desde la fiesta del Día de San Valentín de Misato, Asuka no había

intercambiado ni una mirada conmigo, mucho menos palabras. El

plan entero estaba condenado a fallar...

Afortunadamente, mostré suficiente perspicacia para hablar

con Hikari sobre mis planes, o al menos la mitad de ellos. Ella

realmente no necesitaba saber que planeaba tener una cita con Rei

un día antes que con Asuka.

De cualquier manera, se había mostrado emocionada con las

noticias y ofreció su ayuda. Ya que Asuka había estado buscando

refugio en su casa por los últimos dos días, prometió encontrar

una excusa conveniente para echarla.

Pareció funcionar, porque Asuka entró al departamento poco

después de que llegué de la escuela.

Estaba, sobra decirlo, de bastante mal humor.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, pero ella rápidamente giró su

cabeza, desagrado dibujado claramente en su rostro.

Oh, Dios! Esto sería difícil.

Corrió a su cuarto, donde se atrincheró.

Toqué a la puerta, pero la única respuesta fue silencio.

"Asuka... necesito hablar contigo."

"Vete. Puedes ir a hablar con tu estúpida muñeca."

Sentí un asomo de ira, pero me las arreglé para suprimirlo.

Ahora no era tiempo de tener ESA discusión.

Tal vez el modo más fácil sería simplemente decirlo

directamente.

"Misato nos ha prometido el Domingo libre. No pruebas

armónicas, no escuela... Quieres... querrías... salir conmigo?"

Bueno, lo había dicho. Estaba temblando, mi corazón estaba

latiendo a un ritmo anormal, pero lo había dicho. Parece que a

veces los milagros pueden ocurrir.

Escuché un fuerte sonido de caída venir de su cuarto. Y como

no sonaba como muebles siendo destruidos por un furioso piloto

pelirrojo de EVA, me preocupé.

"Estás bien, Asuka?"

Me las arreglé para sonar preocupado. Y lo estaba.

"No, no lo estoy! Me acabo de caer al piso, baka!"

No me atreví a preguntar cómo se las había arreglado para

llegar ahí y por qué.

Su puerta se abrió y una mano me golpeó en la cara. Fuerte.

Lo suficiente para tirarme al piso.

"Cómo TE atreves a PEDIRME una CITA?"

Había tenido la esperanza de que estaría feliz, pero estaba

claramente furiosa. Aún así no podía culparla, con lo que pasó la

noche de la fiesta.

Intenté recordar lo que Kaji me había dicho sobre ella. Si no

le hacía frente, nunca aceptaría. No estaba seguro de poder con

la tarea. Tal vez simplemente debí haber escogido a Rei...

"Tal vez porque quería pasar algún tiempo divertido

CONTIGO...", respondí mientras me levantaba.

Qué les parece... parece que tenía algo de valor después de

todo.

"Por qué? Ya te cansaste de tu muñeca?"

Le di una mirada mortal, pero, de nuevo, me las arreglé para

mantenerme tranquilo. Tal vez la calma de Rei estaba empezando a

contagiárseme.

Me tomé tiempo para escoger cuidadosamente mis palabras.

Necesitaba esconder mi nerviosismo. Y además no quería mentir.

"Estoy seguro de que ella aceptaría alegremente. Pero no

quiero compartir este Domingo con ella. Quiero compartirlo

contigo..."

Fui súbitamente golpeado por la inspiración. Maldición! Kaji

tenía razón. Había pasado mucho tiempo con Asuka y Misato.

Hora de la coup de grace.

"Pero me había figurado que no entenderías... Nunca tratas de

entenderme... Baka!"

Mientras que sólo quería hacerla sentir culpable, mientras

hablaba, me di cuenta que en realidad sentía las palabras, y que

la expresión herida que se mostraba en mi cara era genuina.

Simplemente la dejé y me marché a mi cuarto, cerrando la

puerta con todas mis fuerzas.

Sintiéndome súbitamente drenado, me colapsé en mi cama y

contemplé el techo.

Esto no había ido como debería. Por alguna razón,

probablemente sólo me las había arreglado para lastimarme a mí

mismo.

Había comenzado a pensar que Asuka podría no valer todos

estos problemas cuando escuché mi puerta deslizarse. Alcé la

vista para ver a Asuka, una expresión suave en su rostro.

"De verdad quieres salir conmigo?"

Asentí.

Por un breve instante, pude reconocer muchas expresiones en

su cara. Alivio, pena, alegría y otras que no pude nombrar muy

bien. Esto, de cualquier modo, sólo duró un segundo. Cuando habló

de nuevo, fue con su usual aire arrogante.

"Muy bien, Third Children. Te cedo el honor de salir conmigo,

Sohryu Asuka Langley. Mejor asegúrate que eres digno de mi

tiempo!"

Le di una mirada arrogante que la sorprendió.

"Ya verás..."

Asuka levantó una ceja.

"Bien, bien... de dónde viene toda esa repentina confianza?"

Se dice que los halagos pueden conseguirte cualquier cosa.

Hora de verificarlo.

"Acaso no estaré saliendo con la chica más maravillosa en

Tokyo-3?"

Me dio su más maravillosa sonrisa, antes de regresar a su

arrogante ser. Si no hubiera estado sentado en mi cama, me podría

haber caído al piso. Por ese breve momento, ella había sido

realmente la persona más maravillosa que jamás había visto.

"Ciertamente que sí... Ciertamente que sí..."

La vida puede ser sorprendente. Hace dos días, Asuka había

estado totalmente enojada conmigo. Ahora, estaba sobre mí.

Insistía en que camináramos juntos a la escuela, que comiéramos

juntos, que regresáramos a casa juntos... Casi entró conmigo en

los vestidores de hombres a cambiarse para PE. Mientras que estoy

seguro de que a la mayoría de los chicos no les habría importado,

me alegré de haber podido hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Algo andaba mal con ella.

Estaba tratando de evitar que hablara con Rei? Eso parecía...

Desde las canchas de basketball, miré hacia el área de la

alberca.

Fiel a su costumbre, Rei estaba sentada en su lugar habitual,

obviamente perdida en sus pensamientos habituales. Giró un poco

su cabeza y su mirada se encontró con la mía. Nuestros ojos

permanecieron enganchados por un corto periodo, lo

suficientemente largo para que me sonrojara furiosamente. Fuimos

interrumpidos por la aparición de la cabeza de una cierta chica

Alemana sobre el hombro de Rei. Me dio una mirada furiosa.

Eso era malo, muy malo...

Tratando de arreglar la situación lo mejor posible, simplemente

sonreí y la saludé. Los rasgos de Asuka cambiaron de ira a

alegría en un instante.

"Hola, Shinji!"

Comenzó a saludarme, atrayendo la atención de todas las

chicas a su alrededor y de los chicos en el campo de basketball.

Después, repentinamente me sentí el blanco de muchas miradas.

No tomó tiempo para que Touji y Kensuke empezaran a

molestarme.

"Mira, Shinji, tu novia te está saludando."

"Ella no es mi novia!"

"Se veía feliz de que la estuvieras mirando, y no te ha

llamado baka en toda la mañana."

Sorprendentemente, me di cuenta de que Kensuke tenía razón.

Asuka había sido mucho más linda que de costumbre esta mañana.

"No me digas que no disfrutabas mirándola", continuó Touji.

"Tu pequeña Asuka en traje de baño. Mira, mira! Esas piernas!

Esos pechos!!..."

"No la estaba viendo a ella! Estaba viendo a Rei!"

Maldición! Realmente desearía no haber dicho eso...

"Perro astuto! Así que vas por ambas chicas?"

De algún modo, no pude mas que sonreír maliciosamente.

"Tal vez..."

Eso los calló a los dos. Al menos por unos pocos segundos.

"Eso no es justo! Te estás quedando con todas las chicas

lindas! Yo quiero pilotear un EVA, también..."

No me sorprendía que Kensuke siguiera obsesionado con eso.

"En serio, Shinji..."

Touji ahora tenía una mirada preocupada.

"Hablaremos después. En la noche. En la tarde que tengo que

saltarme clases."

"Pruebas de sincronización?" Preguntó Kensuke.

"No... Necesito hablar con Misato."

"Hombre! De verdad que tiene a todas las chicas!"

Suspiré. Esos dos podían ser imposibles al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno, de hecho, todavía tengo que invitar a Hikari..."

"No lo harás!"

Touji trató de enfatizar su objeción mostrando su puño.

"Qué pasa Touji? No quieres que te quite a tu novia?"

Touji comenzó a sonrojarse furiosamente.

"Hablando de Hikari, no es mañana su cumpleaños?" Preguntó

inocentemente Kensuke.

Touji se puso blanco. No pude evitar reírme. Ahora, era su

turno para sufrir.

Me tomó un rato encontrar la oficina de Misato. Los cuarteles

generales de NERV eran enormes y rara vez había visitado su

oficina. Cuando venía, era usualmente para enfrentar a los

Angeles o para entregarme a las interminables pruebas de la Dra.

Akagi. Personalmente, mientras más lejos estuviera de NERV, mejor

me sentía.

Qué irónico, ahora era un empleado de NERV.

Finalmente encontré su oficina. Afortunadamente, Misato

estaba ahí, en su escritorio, o más bien en una pila gigante de

papel, murmurando algunas maldiciones sobre las cuentas militares

de la UN.

"Necesito tu ayuda Misato."

Casi gritó, obviamente sobresaltada. Tal vez debí haber

llamado primero?

"Shinji! Me asustaste! No sabes cómo llamar?"

"Perdón..."

Me dio la Mirada-De-La-Muerte-De-Misato; la mirada que decía

"Haz algo así de estúpido de nuevo y estás muerto". Simplemente

me congelé.

"Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar en la

escuela!"

"Bueno, no lo estoy. Decidí seguir tu consejo así que ahora

necesito tu ayuda."

Su expresión se suavizó inmediatamente.

"Ya veo. Así que... cómo puedo ayudarte?"

Se lo dije. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

"Que quieres qué? Qué clase de pervertido eres?"

Qué clase de pensamiento había cruzado su mente?

"Hey! No soy un pervertido!"

"Entonces por qué necesitas las medidas de Rei?"

"Necesito comprarle un vestido."

De nuevo, se veía bastante sorprendida.

"Qué?"

"Un vestido, ya sabes, lo que las chicas usan..."

De nuevo me dio La Mirada.

"Sé qué es un vestido! Lo que quiero saber es por qué?"

Sonreí.

"Conoces un restaurante llamado 'Pour Deux'?"

Asintió.

"Sí, seguro. Lugar elegante especializado en cocina Francesa

e Italiana. Fui una vez con Ka... ahem... alguien..."

Casi exploto en carcajadas. El por qué trataba de esconder

sus sentimientos por Kaji estaba más allá de mi comprensión.

"Tienes tu respuesta. Lugar elegante..."

"No querrás decir... Que quieres llevar a Rei ahí?"

"Sí..."

"Pero cuesta una fortuna!"

Me encogí de hombros.

"Esa paga que recibiremos tiene que tener algún uso..."

"Pero no recibirás nada al menos hasta la próxima semana."

Esto la sacudiría.

"Kaji me prestó algo de dinero. Mucho dinero en realidad.

Suficiente para pagar por la comida, el vestido, algo bonito para

ponerme y todas los demás detalles."

Había tenido razón. Se veía aturdida. De nuevo.

"Kaji hizo eso? Desde cuándo tiene tanto dinero para gastar?"

"No me preguntes..."

Misato permaneció en silencio, obviamente perdida en sus

pensamientos.

"Y? Puedes ayudarme? Odiaría tener que ir a espiar en sus

cajones para encontrar la talla de su ropa. Y estoy seguro que

con todas esas pruebas por las que tenemos que pasar, ya tienes

toda la información que necesito."

"Um... Eso no será un problema. Le pediré a Maya que me dé

las últimas lecturas del plugsuit... Sabes qué tipo de vestido

quieres comprar?"

"No tengo idea. Y quiero que sea una sorpresa, así que no

puedo pedirle que escoja..."

Misato sacudió la cabeza.

"Um... un chico comprando un vestido para una chica... No

suena bien... Ya sé, yo me ocuparé de eso!"

Fruncí el ceño.

"No sé..."

"Confía en mí!"

"No sé..."

Poniendo sus manos en mis hombros, me dio una mirada muy

seria.

"De verdad crees que puedes manejarlo? Estoy segura que ni

siquiera pensaste que necesitaría un par de zapatos que vayan con

su vestido..."

Después una tonta y maliciosa sonrisa cruzó su cara.

"... Y... ropa interior elegante para complacer a su hombre

ya que estamos en eso..."

"Misato!"

Se rió. No muy sorprendente ya que yo era el blanco favorito

de sus bromas.

"Sólo bromeaba... Pero conozco el lugar perfecto. Su trabajo

es grandioso y no cuesta demasiado. También ocupan una nueva

etapa en el arte de la tecnología holográfica, que es perfecta

para esta situación. Con nuestros datos, les será fácil hacer el

vestido perfecto sin necesidad de una modelo viva, y le quedará a

Rei a la perfección."

Me tomó algún tiempo para pensarlo. Sonaba bien.

"Bueno... Ok... siempre y cuando no le consigas algo

indecente..."

"Cómo puedes creer que haría algo así?"

"Vivimos en el mismo departamento..."

Dejó salir una risita nerviosa.

"No te preocupes! Haré una reina de tu pequeña Rei!"

De algún modo, no pude evitar preocuparme.

"Cuándo necesitas ese vestido?"

"El Sábado en la noche."

"Oh Dios! No hay tiempo que perder! Llamaré a Maya

inmediatamente!"

Bueno, se veía lo suficientemente seria. Tal vez no sería tan

malo... eso esperaba.

Es sorprendente lo difícil que es mantener una cita en

secreto. Dándome cuenta de que nunca podría escapar del

departamento sin que Asuka lo notara, me vi forzado a pedirle

ayuda a Touji. Unos días antes, él había, después de mucho

suplicarle, accedido a esconder las ropas formales que compré

para la ocasión. Ahora, tenía que fingir una visita a su casa.

Eso era altamente inusual, pero Asuka no hizo preguntas, y como

no estaba loca por Touji, no insistió en venir.

"Hombre! Te digo, estás cometiendo un gran error..."

"Dime algo que no sepa."

Había estado tratando de ponerme correctamente una estúpida

corbata por diez minutos. Sobra decir que me estaba poniendo

bastante irritado.

"Si sabes que es estúpido, entonces por qué?"

"Porque necesito saber a quien quiero. Ambas me están

presionando a su modo. Tengo que saber y rápido."

"Touji me miró dubitativamente."

"Y crees que salir con las dos solucionará tus problemas."

"Bueno... tengo la esperanza de que lo haga..."

Touji sacudió la cabeza.

"Hombre... estás desesperado..."

"Al menos estoy saliendo con alguien!"

Inmediatamente me arrepentí por haber dicho eso.

"Perdón, Touji. No quería decir eso."

"Bueno, puede que tengas razón..."

Touji tomó la maldita corbata y solucionó mis problemas.

Ahora, finalmente se veía bien. De hecho... me veía bastante bien

en atuendo formal.

"Sabes que sólo tienes que invitarla..." le dije.

"Por qué querría invitarla a salir?"

Yo fui el que sacudió la cabeza.

"No estamos en la escuela..."

Touji me mostró la salida de su departamento.

"Sólo ve a tu cita!"

Asentí. Si él no quería hablar ahora, estaba bien.

"Gracias", le dije, después me di cuenta de algo. "Si me

estás echando, puedes al menos llamar a mi taxi?"

"Baka!"

Cuando mi taxi llegó al departamento de Rei, encontré a

Misato esperando afuera. Ella se había ofrecido a entregarle el

vestido a Rei y a ayudarla a prepararse para nuestra cita. Había

estado renuente a aceptar su ayuda, pero cuando dijo que creía

que Rei podría no saber cómo lucir lo suficientemente femenina,

no pude no estar de acuerdo. Mientras que Rei difícilmente se

veía como una marimacha, estaba claro por el modo en que trataba

su ropa y su rebelde cabello que no se preocupaba mucho por su

apariencia. A diferencia de Asuka, quien a veces podía

monopolizar el baño por casi una hora.

"Rei, tu cita está aquí!" gritó Misato.

Era algo bueno que Rei no pareciera tener vecinos, de otro

modo, todos habrían escuchado.

Estaba a punto de regañar a Misato cuando de pronto, Rei

apareció. Las palabras simplemente murieron en mi boca y mi

corazón empezó a galopar.

"Kawaii..." ()

Parpadeé, después me froté los ojos, pero la imagen que

estaba ante ellos no cambió.

Se veía impresionante!

Llevaba un vestido azul de noche, que armonizaba con las

curvas de su delgado cuerpo tan bien como su plugsuit. La parte

superior, con la excepción de un cuello de encaje, estaba

aparentemente hecho de nylon ligero azul que combinaba con el

color de su cabello, a través del cual era posible ver sus

hombros, brazos, y una linda vista de su escote. La parte baja de

su vestido, un matiz más obscuro de azul y hecho de raso, tenía

un corte en cada lado y revelaba parte de sus bonitas piernas.

"Aya... Rei... te ves tan bella!"

Sus mejillas enrojecieron, haciéndola ver incluso más

perfecta, si es que eso era posible.

"Tú estás muy elegante también, Ikari-kun."

"No, no, Rei. Qué te dije?" Dijo una visiblemente

decepcionada Misato.

Rei asintió.

"Te ves muy elegante, Shinji-kun."

Pude ver a Misato golpearse la frente con la mano en total

desesperación. Pero por mí estaba bien. Shinji-kun. Me gustaba el

modo en que sonaba dicho por Rei.

Le extendí mi mano y sonreí tímidamente.

"Nos vamos?"

Rei sonrió en repuesta.

"Adelante."

Abrí la puerta del taxi y la conduje dentro.

"Shinji, estás seguro de que no quieres que los lleve?"

preguntó Misato mientras yo cerraba la puerta.

"No." respondí mientras me dirigía a mi lado del auto.

"Agradezco que te ofrezcas, pero puedo arreglármelas. Además, no

quiero que Ayanami se sienta mal antes de comer."

Me reuní con Rei dentro del taxi antes de que Misato pudiera

responder, una sonrisa maliciosa en mi cara.

Sabía que la Mayor probablemente cobraría venganza más

tarde... pero en ese momento, no me importaba. Estaba con una de

las dos más importantes chicas en el mundo, y estábamos en una

cita.

Cuando entramos al restaurante, estaba impresionado. Mientras

que no realmente lujoso, el lugar se veía elegante en un estilo

que probablemente era típicamente Europeo. Aunque el exterior se

veía como cualquier otro edificio en Tokyo-3, hecho de acero

altamente resistente, el interior era completamente diferente.

Una pequeña casa había sido construida en el interior. Las

paredes, pisos y techo eran de madera, probablemente roble u otra

madera extranjera. Las mesas y sillas parecían ser perfectas

réplicas, al menos eso fue lo que pensé, de antiguo mobiliario

Europeo. Había muchas plantas en todo el restaurante e incluso

dos peceras: Una contenía variedad de maravillosos peces, la otra

contenía algunas langostas vivas, probablemente en el menú. Todo

el personal estaba en atuendo formal, y tres músicos estaban en

un escenario tocando una dulce melodía en violín.

El mesero que me pidió mi reservación me miró dudoso por un

momento, pero mostrarle my ID de NERV arregló todo. Rei y yo

fuimos cortésmente escoltados a nuestra mesa, después nos

entregaron los menús.

"Así que... que piensas, Rei?"

"Es... inusual."

Sonreí.

"Esa es la idea. Es una forma de escapar de Tokyo-3. Esta

noche, no somos los pilotos Ayanami e Ikari, sino Ayanami Rei e

Ikari Shinji en una cita. No Angeles. No EVAs. Sólo nosotros..."

"No tiene caso tratar de escapar de la realidad..."

Casi me sentí mal de haberla llevado ahí cuando continuó,

esta vez con una sonrisa.

"... pero es una experiencia interesante. Y un lindo

pensamiento el tenerte todo para mí."

Al oír esto, la palabra "alegría" podía probablemente ser

leída por toda mi cara.

Después, miré el menú. Era más bien grande y protegido por

una cubierta de piel. Estaba sorprendido de ver cuán detallado

era. Para cada comida, podíamos ver una sabrosa fotografía. Qué

práctico!

Mi estómago comenzó a gruñir. Después, estaba sacudido de ver

a Rei riendo.

"Debes estar bastante hambriento."

"Lo estoy!" admití.

Rei tomó su menú y comenzó a buscar una comida.

"Verifiqué antes de hacer las reservaciones. Tienen una buena

variedad de comidas vegetarianas. Incluso tienen salsas

vegetarianas para sus platos de pasta."

"Ya veo. Es lindo que lo hayas recordado."

Pronto ordenamos nuestras comidas. Rei ordenó un fetuccini

Alfredo con ensalada Cesar mientras que yo ordené un filete de

costilla con salsa de pimienta y puré de papas.

"Desde cuándo?"

Rei me dio una mirada inquisitiva.

"Desde cuándo tienes esos sentimientos? Por mí?" pregunté

tímidamente.

"No... no estoy segura. Quizás desde la primera vez. Siempre

me he sentido confundida por tu decisión de pilotear sin

entrenamiento sólo para respetar mi vida. Eres el único,

exceptuando a tu padre, al que ha parecido importarle mi

bienestar. Y desde ese día, nunca ha dejado de importarte..."

Asentí. Me importaba. Probablemente más de lo que me

importaba mi propia vida.

"Es extraño. Pero a veces siento como si siempre te hubiera

conocido..." agregó Rei, perdida a medias en sus pensamientos.

Entendía cómo se sentía. Alguna vez me sentí igual. Algo

acerca de ella, algo que no podía identificar claramente, era

vagamente familiar, pero aún así diferente. Era una sensación

extraña.

Pronto, nuestras comidas llegaron. Quedé boquiabierto cuando

las vi. Eran enormes platos, suficiente para alimentarnos a los

dos con una sola orden. Tomé una porción de mi filete. También

estaba bueno! Excelente! Un gran cambio de la comida de Misato, o

incluso la mía.

"Oh Dios!"

Miré a Rei con preocupación. Eso no era algo que usualmente

dijera.

"Oishii!" ()

Una mirada feroz en su rostro, comenzó a literalmente inhalar

el contenido de su plato.

Eso era extraño.

"Puedo... Puedo probar un poco?"

Acababa de decir las palabras cuando Rei se irguió, su

tenedor justo bajo mi nariz. Parpadeé, después abrí mi boca donde

ella depositó suavemente el contenido de su tenedor. Tenía que

estar de acuerdo con ella... era inusual... pero verdaderamente

delicioso.

Continuamos comiendo por un rato, en silencio, hasta que

finalmente encontré el valor para preguntarle algo que había

estado pensando desde el Día de San Valentín.

"Dime Rei, porqué tú... esa noche... ya sabes..."

Sabía que me estaba sonrojando. Eso parecía hacerla sonreír.

"Porque sentía que era lo correcto."

Le di una mirada inquisitiva.

"Porque es verdaderamente lo que quiero. Volverme una

contigo. Cuerpo, mente y alma."

Ponderé la pregunta por un rato.

"Nunca he tenido ese tipo de relación antes... pero creo que

el sexo no es suficiente para unir dos corazones. De hecho, no

debería ser hecho únicamente cuando dos corazones ya están

unidos? De otro modo, no sería vacío y sin significado?"

Rei pestañeó sorprendida.

"Puede... puede que tengas razón..."

Después, el rostro de Rei se obscureció considerablemente.

Casi se veía triste. No pude evitar preocuparme. Era la primera

vez que veía una expresión como esa en Rei y sabía que no me

gustaba.

"Qué pasa Rei?"

"Si... si estás en lo correcto... entonces... no sé qué

debería hacer para ser una contigo..."

"Yo mismo no lo sé... pero... tal vez no hay nada que hacer.

Tal vez es sólo algo que pasa. Sólo... sólo tienes que ser

honesto contigo mismo. Ser quien eres, nada más, y mostrarlo al

mundo. Aceptar lo que sientes. Decirlo. Después... ya verás... Si

algo debe pasar, pasará. Si dos personas están hechas la una para

la otra, acaso sus corazones no se llamarán?"

Sacudí mi cabeza.

"No tiene mucho sentido, o sí?"

Sorprendentemente, Rei sonrió de nuevo.

"No. Sí tiene. Creo que tú y yo es lo correcto. Es lo que

debería ser. Y será. Mi corazón está buscando al tuyo. Y tu

corazón responderá, Shinji-kun."

"Me gustaría estar tan seguro como tú..."

"Lo estarás. Hasta entonces, esperaré a que me elijas sobre

Sohryu."

Dicho esto, Rei sonrió una vez más y felizmente regresó su

atención a su comida. No pude evitar sonreír también.

Tal vez ella tenía razón. Tal vez Rei y yo estábamos

destinados a estar juntos.

'Sólo sueño contigo'

Supuse que Kaji había estado en lo correcto. Sonaba como una

película de tipo romántico.

El cine de Tokyo-3 era como lo recordaba. Había venido una

vez, después de la batalla contra el Cuarto Angel. En ese tiempo,

había estado bastante confundido y sólo quería huir. El cine

había parecido un buen lugar para evadir la realidad. No es que

realmente haya funcionado. Había sido traído de nuevo a la

realidad por el sonido de dos adolescentes besándose. Seguía

recordando cuán solitario me había sentido en ese tiempo. Pero

ahora, mientras miraba a Rei, no me sentía solo.

Por primera vez, me di cuenta de qué tan grande era el cine.

Y qué vacío. Aparte de Rei y yo, sólo había otros veinte

clientes. No era sorprendente. Con los ataques de los Angeles, el

interés por las películas había decaído, como la población de

Tokyo-3. Por un momento me pregunté porqué el propietario no lo

había cerrado todavía. De todas maneras, me alegraba que siguiera

abierto.

Escogí lo que pensé eran buenos asientos. En el centro, no

demasiado cerca de la pantalla, pero tampoco muy lejos. Justo en

el lugar correcto de modo que no tuviéramos que hacer ningún

esfuerzo para levantar nuestras cabezas para mirar la pantalla.

Pronto, las luces se apagaron, lo que sobresaltó a Rei un

poco. Era, después de todo, la primera vez que ponía pie en un

cine. La miré y le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Asintió,

después miró a la pantalla que ahora había cobrado vida.

Al principio, me pregunté si había sido una buena idea. Rei

estaba mirando la pantalla con esa lejana mirada suya.

Rápidamente temí que se estuviera aburriendo, pero cuando la

relación entre los personajes pareció tomar lugar, mostró un aire

de genuina fascinación. Sus ojos parecían ser atraídos por la

pantalla. Mientras que estaba feliz de que la película le

gustara, también estaba un poco decepcionado. Supongo que tenía

la esperanza de que me pusiera atención a mi también.

Entonces, tomó mi mano en la suya. Sus ojos no habían dejado

la pantalla para hacerlo, pero aún así yo estaba bastante feliz.

Perdí por completo el interés en la película. Estaba

fascinado por su ligero toque, el calor y la suavidad de su mano.

Por un largo tiempo, me olvidé de la pantalla y sólo la

contemplé.

Mientras esperaba fuera del cine a que Rei regresara del

tocador, intenté regresar la vida a mi cuerpo. Ver una película

fue lindo, pero dos horas comfortablemente sentado tenían esa

molesta tendencia de poner a dormir a todos tus músculos.

Afortunadamente, el clima era bastante bueno, a diferencia de la

semana anterior cuando había acompañado a Rei a su casa. Me

sonrojé al recordar lo que había pasado después. Bueno... lo que

casi había pasado... me arrepentí un poco por no haber actuado

diferente.

"Espero que Touji y Kensuke nunca se enteren de eso. De otro

modo, no viviré para contarlo..."

"Qué secreto deben ignorar?"

Sorprendido, me alejé de un salto de la fuente de la voz.

Rei! de algún modo, se las había arreglado para llegar detrás de

mí sin hacer siquiera el más pequeño ruido.

"Nos vamos?" preguntó. "Es hora de regresar a casa."

Tomé mi celular para llamar un taxi. Adivinando mis

intenciones, Rei evitó que lo usara.

"Caminemos."

No sabía qué pensar. Mientras que no muy lejos, era por lo

menos una hora de caminata desde aquí a su departamento. Y por lo

que había escuchado de Misato, en las pocas ocasiones en que

había asistido a bodas y eventos similares, se supone que los

tacones altos son bastante incómodos. Pero por otro lado, ella

fue la que había dicho que camináramos. Además... Realmente podía

decirle que no? Cuando miré de nuevo a esa tímida sonrisa

angelical, me di cuenta de que no.

Tímidamente, le ofrecí mi mano. No sabía si la aceptaría.

"Vamos..."

Rei me sorprendió tomando mi mano. De nuevo, estaba

maravillado por el modo en que se sentía contra la mía. Por

primera vez, noté cómo era más pequeña que la mía y cómo los

dedos se veían más delicados.

Los dos sonrojándonos, nos dirigimos a su departamento en

silencio. Realmente no necesitábamos intercambiar palabras. La

presencia del otro era todo lo que necesitábamos.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a su departamento, Rei me invitó a

pasar un rato, antes de que me fuera a casa. No quería entrar,

pero no quería darle la impresión de que no estaba cómodo con la

idea. Además, desde esa noche, nada había pasado las pocas veces

que la había visitado.

Aún así...

Se veía tan sexy en ese vestido...

"Tal vez yo soy al que debería temerme..." pensé, dándome

cuenta de la clase de pensamientos que parecían cruzar mi mente.

Habían pasado unos pocos días desde mi última visita, pero el

departamento seguía inmaculado. Aparentemente, Rei había

adquirido fervor por la limpieza. Sólo esperaba que lo hiciera

por ella misma y no por mí.

Ya que no había sillas en su pequeña casa, ambos nos sentamos

en la cama. Rei comenzó a observare fijamente. Por un rato traté

de evitar su mirada, pero mis ojos nunca fallaban en hallar su

camino para encontrar los suyos. Dándome cuenta de que necesitaba

romper el silencio que nos mantenía enganchados en esta intimidad

silenciosa, dije lo primero que vino a mi mente.

"Te... te gustó la película?"

Esto tuvo el efecto deseado, aunque pensé haber visto un

destello de dolor en su cara antes de que recobrara su

impenetrable semblante usual. Pero entonces, sonrió y sus ojos

parecieron arder con una pasión que rara vez había visto en ella.

"Sí." Su voz parecía más suave de lo usual. "Pero hay algo

que no entendí."

"Qué es?" pregunté, queriendo ayudar.

"Esto..." susurró, mientras me envolvía con sus brazos y

ponía sus labios contra los míos.

Al principio, simplemente me congelé, ojos bien abiertos, sin

entender realmente qué estaba pasando. Después, lo

suficientemente pronto, mi cerebro se las arregló para darse

cuenta mientras me derretía en el tibio abrazo de Rei. La sujeté

firmemente y devolví el beso lo mejor que pude.

"Creo que ahora entiendo."

"Estás segura, Rei-chan?"

De nuevo, nuestros labios se encontraron, esta vez con más

pasión, mientras ambos yacíamos en la cama. Me sorprendí al darme

cuenta que mis manos parecían vagar por toda ella, incluso en

lugares que jamás me habría atrevido a tocar en un estado mental

normal. Fui recompensado con un pequeño gemido por parte de Rei y

un beso más profundo.

No estoy seguro de si las cosas pudieron haber llegado más

lejos esa noche. Tal vez. Pero no tuve la oportunidad de

averiguarlo.

No sé porqué, pero súbitamente pensé en Asuka.

Rompí el beso y me levanté.

Rei me dio una mirada sobresaltada.

"Qué pasa, Shinji-kun?"

Traté de sonreír.

"Nada, Rei-chan." mentí. "Sólo quiero asegurarme que las

cosas no vayan muy rápido..."

Era una disculpa falsa, pero pareció satisfacer a Rei. De

hecho, se sonrojó un poco. Supongo que también se había

preguntado que tan lejos podría haber llegado.

En silencio, maldije a Asuka. Maldita! Por qué tenía que

existir?

Entonces, hice una elección. Mañana sería su única

oportunidad. Tendríamos una cita, me aseguraría de se divirtiera

y le explicaría que podíamos ser buenos amigos pero nada más.

Porque, en mi corazón, sabía que ella ya había perdido...

Acababa de enamorarme de Rei.

[Continuará...]

La próxima vez:

La Que Yo Amo Es...

Capítulo 4 - No juegues con fuego

Omake:

"Qué está haciendo?" me pregunté.

Sin embargo, en realidad, sabía qué estaba haciendo. Estaba

mirando al campo de basketball. Esa perra estaba mirando a mi

Shinji, estaba segura de eso! Sin titubear miré sobre su hombro

para confirmar mis sospechas. Justo lo que pensé! estaba mirando

a mi Shinji...

Pero esperen un minuto...

El... él la estaba mirando! Mi Shinji!

El imbécil! Cómo se atreve! Cómo se atreve a invitarme a

salir y después mirarla! Ella! Esa muñeca! De todas maneras qué

podía verle? Ella no era nada comparada conmigo! Mis pechos eran

más grandes! Mi cara más linda! Yo era un millón de veces más

interesante que ella!

Baka! Baka Shinji!

Estaba a punto de gritar cuando me vio. Después sonrió y

comenzó a saludarme. No sabía por qué, pero sentí el impulso de

saludarlo también.

"Hola! Shinji!" dije, en mi más linda voz posible.

No sabía por qué, pero algunas veces, algunas pocas veces,

ese baka parecía hacer correr mi corazón. Era una locura. Era un

cobarde. Un estúpido imbécil sin autoestima. Aún así, había algo

acerca de él...

Y era mío!

Miré a la First Children. La estúpida ni siquiera se había

dado cuenta. Pero yo había ganado. Yo era la que él había

invitado a salir. No ella.

"Ya verás, First Children." pensé. "Te mostraré. Te voy a

hacer morir de envidia. Lo que sea que trates de hacer, te

derrotaré! No puedo perder. Eres sólo una estúpida muñeca."

La tomé por una de sus muñecas, y la arrastré a la alberca.

De ningún modo la iba a dejar mirar más tiempo a mi Shinji.

"No te quedes ahí, Wonder Girl! Compite conmigo si te

atreves!"

Ayanami Rei. Jamás perderé contra ti!

Notas del autor:

Esta historia ocurre en un futuro bastante hipotético, más de 16

años a partir de ahora. Así que, cuando llegó la hora de hablar

de dinero, sólo saqué algunos números de la nada.

Aproximadamente, diría que un millón de Yens (en esta historia)

serían equivalentes a diez mil US en 1999. Así que a Shinji le

pagan lo que aproximadamente equivaldría a $60,000 US en 1999.

Mis suposición es que la paga de Misato estaría alrededor de los

$40,000 US.

Si alguno de ustedes lectores sabe las especificaciones

financieras del universo de NGE, siéntase libre de decirme.

Ajustaré los números si es necesario.

El nombre del restaurante donde Shinji lleva a Rei, "Pour Deux"

(que significa "Para Dos" en Francés), fue tomado de varios

fanfics de Ranma escritos por Jeffrey "OneShot" Wong. Por más que

traté de pensar un nombre Francés bonito, este simplemente se

mantenía deslizándose en mi mente. Finalmente decidí ceder...

---

Notas de traducción:

Kawaii : Lindo

Oishii! : Delicioso! (en el caso de Rei, piensen en Lina Inverse

en la primera película de Slayers)

Alain Gravel

raknaglobetrotter.qc.ca

23 de Marzo de 1999

Comenzado el 20 de Febrero de 1999

Primera selección de pre-lectores terminada el 11 de Marzo de

1999

Segunda selección de pre-lectores terminada el 23 de Marzo de

1999

Selección final terminada el 27 de Marzo de 1999

Revisado el 10 de Mayo de 1999

Revisiones finales el 6 de Marzo del 2000

Traducido al español el 7 de Enero del 2001


End file.
